Eres lo que buscaba
by meztli201
Summary: Inuyasha un empresario de modelaje, tuvo un accidente que lo dejó en coma. Kagome la única que puede ver su espíritu y quizás la única que lo amará de verdad. Capítulo final y epílogo listos B)
1. Entrada al hospital

**Eres lo que buscaba**

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi, o al menos hasta que tenga mucha lana, y se lo compre, quién se une.**

**Chapter 1: Entrada al hospital**

Era de noche iba conduciendo iba corriendo sin fijarme por donde iba, las lágrimas hacían que se me dificultara la vista, no sabía a donde me dirigía, sólo sabía que no quería regresar al lugar en donde rompieron mi corazón.

Empezó a llover era como si el clima y mis emociones se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, de repente veo una luz demasiado brillante, y luego todo se torno en oscuridad.

-Doctor, apresúrese no queremos perderlo- empezó a decir una enfermera, y se escuchó un pitido.

-Ya pude estabilizarlo, pero creo que cayó en coma- dijo el doctor con pesar- saben quién es este joven.

-Según el expediente su nombre es Inuyasha Taisho- respondió una enfermera.

-Se refiere al empresario Taisho de la compañía de modelaje, Taisho´s- dijo uno de los médicos, con una alta impresión.

-Pero ¿no se supone que se iba a casar?- preguntó la enfermera- según sé su prometida es una tal Kikyo Sukimoto, deberíamos hablarle.

-Sí creo que sería lo mejor.

-Buenos días- dijo una chica con cabellos azabaches, ojos color chocolate con una brillo que quien quiera que lo mirara sonreía, tez blanca, mejillas sonrosadas, y una eterna sonrisa.

-Buenos días Kagome- respondió un doctor llamado Miroku Kazana- es un lindo día para trabajar no crees- dijo mientras su mirada, se desviaba a una médico de cabellos castaños oscuros, al igual que sus ojos cafés como el roble, con una postura que demostraba fortaleza.

-En serio, hasta cuando no dejas de verla, deberías invitarla a salir de una vez

-Sabes que no puedo, cada vez que me acerco no puedo hacer lo que tú ya sabes- eso era verdad, él siempre tenía la mala costumbre de tocar el trasero de todas.

-Sí es verdad, pero ya llevas casi medio año con cara de perro a morir- ese Miroku, nunca lo había visto tan enamorado, desde que llegó esta Sango Hiraikotsu, no era el mismo.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, te enteraste de que tenemos a una celebridad en el Hospital- me miró pícaramente, y yo simplemente me limite a negar con la cabeza- pues anoche llegó Inuyasha Taisho el de las agencias de modelaje, ahora está en coma.

-Oh enserio- dije de manera indiferente, mientras leía un expediente.

-Ciertamente, y nos dirán quién tiene que revisarlo, ya que según los que me dijeron, es que alguien de nosotros será el encargado de revisarlo- comentó con su tono misterioso.

-Yo creía que eso ya lo tenían resuelto

-No, en realidad van a poner a los mejores.

En eso llegó el jefe de médicos Suikotsu Ichima, con una especie de paleta con unos papeles, su vista de repente se dirigió hacia mí, parecía serio y sin razón alguna asintió.

-Higurashi, necesito que me acompañe- me limité a asentir, y me despedí de MIroku- como usted sabrá tenemos a un paciente en coma Inuyasha Taisho- nuevamente asentí- por eso requerimos a alguien que lo vigile, porque su estado de coma es delicado, así que la signamos a este caso.

-Pero señor Suikotsu, sabe bien que apenas comencé el año pasado a trabajar aquí- le recordé, apenas me había recibido, y la verdad tenía poca experiencia.

-Sin embargo señorita Higurashi, usted ha demostrado ser la mejor de toda su equipo, por eso le dejaré este caso, sabe que el joven Taisho aporta una suma bastante grande al Hospital Goshimboku- después de eso ya no me podía negar, sabía que esa donación se iba a el área de tratamientos especiales- aquí está el expediente y la habitación es la 116.

Después de esto me dirigí a la habitación de mi paciente, en cuanto llegué observé al joven que se encontraba en la cama, era un hombre apuesto cabellos color ébano, tez trigueña, se notaba que tenía unos músculos bien formados, era simplemente apuesto.

En ese instante sentí como alguien me estuviera respirando en el cuello, en cuanto me voltee mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ahí estaba el joven de la cama, exceptuando de que pude ver sus ojos dorados, ¿Dorados? Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y sentía escalofríos, pero lo más curioso es que no tenía miedo.

-Hola,…- simplemente con ese saludo sentí como mi mundo se oscureció- genial ya no sabré ¿por qué, es que estoy aquí y mi cuerpo allá?

**Continuará…**

**Les gustó, pues bueno aquí les dejo la aclaración de que Inu está vivo, pero su espíritu está atado a su cuerpo, y vaya que cuerpo ejem. Lo único que nos queda saber es que por qué Kagome puede verlo. REVIEWS por fa me dan impulso a escribir, por cierto haré conti de "La propuesta" la haré en cuanto pueda.**


	2. Conociendo un fantasma

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Takashi Rumiko. Espero algún día tenerlos, pero mientras estarán en mis historias y mi corazón.**

**Aquí esta la conti, espero sus REVIEWS**

**Chapter 2: Conociendo un fantasma **

Mi cabeza me dolía, no sabía que me había pasado, estaba en la habitación de su paciente y de repente había creído ver un fantasma. "no eso es imposible".

Me levantó, aún sigo en la habitación del tal Inuyasha, observo alrededor y no encuentro nada, doy un leve suspiro, pero en cuanto me doy la vuelta algo me detiene el brazo.

–A dónde crees que vas –preguntó una voz varonil, que justo cuando me di la vuelta a encarar a esa persona, me quedé en shock y por poco me desmayo de nuevo- por favor no vuelvas a desmayarte, en serio necesito que me ayudes es que no entiendo, se supone que yo debo estar ahí- dijo señalado el cuerpo en la cama.

Me trate de controlar para tratar de buscar una respuesta coherente, aunque esta no llegó a mi mente, estaba realmente hecha un lío.

– Oye aún sigo aquí – me dijo moviendo su mano enfrente de mis ojos –vaya si que eres tonta – eso si me hizo enfadar.

– Quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera – en serio me estaba sacando de mis casillas, nadie me hablaba así como mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

– Pues mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho – respondió con altanería y con una pose demasiado arrogante – y en serio necesito que me expliques, por qué yo estoy aquí y mi cuerpo allá.

–Bueno en realidad no tengo idea, inclusive yo no entiendo cómo puedo verte, se supondría que eres una especie enfrente de fantasma, o al menos eso creo, aunque no completamente ya que tú técnicamente sigues vivo – en realidad era la única teoría viable, y la razón de que lo viera quizá podrían ser mis poderes de sacerdotisa, aunque no creía que eso era una forma de atraer clientes al templo de mi familia.

– Supongo que es viable – mencionó con su dedo en su barbilla –no tenemos otra teoría más viable, pero aún tengo otra duda es cómo llegué aquí –lo miré interrogante, según me decía mi abuelo los fantasmas o los que no rompían el lazo que tenían con este mundo.

–En serio no lo recuerdas –dirigí la vista al expediente que dejé tirado en el suelo –aquí dice que fue por un accidente de automóvil, tienes unas contusiones en la cabeza no muy graves, unos cuantos moratones, pero el que estés en coma es debido a esas contusiones en cabeza –le respondí, esperando que con esto recordara algo, y al parecer sí había funcionado.

– Oh!, ya recuerdo es que me iba a casar con mi prometida Kikyo Sukimoto, pero fuera de eso lo veo borroso mis recuerdos, solamente siento que estaba con un sentimiento de dolor, aunque no me lo explico se supone que era mi boda…–se detuvo abruptamente mirando seriamente –oye tú sabes si Kikyo ha aparecido por aquí, o si ya le avisaron.

– Según lo que tengo, dice que no ha recibido ninguna visita, pero ya habíamos notificado a la señorita Kikyo ayer cuando llegó aquí –lo miré para ver como se encontraba, según parecía estaba triste

–A lo mejor está ocupada haciendo alguna cosa importante –dijo –ella nunca me abandonaría –estuve a punto de decir mi pensamiento, pero no pude porque mi alarma de que me necesitaba se activo.

–Tengo que irme, pero te prometo que en cuanto sepa algo sobre Kikyo te avisaré –le prometí con una sonrisa, y antes de que me fuera susurró un _Gracias._

Ahora de algo estaba segura, tendría que ayudar a Inuyasha a recuperarse, y tenía que descubrir qué era lo que pasó antes de que tuviera el accidente; juré que no me iba a rendir.

**Qué les pareció, ya sé que es un poco corta, pero es que será mi primer fic largo, y quiero que duré varios capítulos. Pero también tengo otra historia en proyecto "Roja como la manzana", les invito a leer el prólogo, ya que quiero ver si les gusta la idea.**


	3. Dos almas un cuerpo

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takashi.**

**Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti Dak–yuki, gracias por tus reviews, espero que te guste, y lamento hacerte sufrir, pero tengo mis momentos de maldad. Además estrés con eso de que en unos mese la Uni. Bueno mucho blablá, les presento el capi 3.**

**Chapter 3: Dos almas un cuerpo **

Ya había salido de la sala de operaciones, este casi había estado cerca, había llegado con un ataque cardiaco, pero nada que unas puntadas por aquí y por allá, nada del otro mundo; me estaba quitando el pijama de operaciones, y la deje en el contendor especial.

Había sido muy duro, por eso decidí que sería mejor que tomar algún refrigerio, en la cafetería del hospital; seleccione un sándwich de pollo y un agua embotellada, en ese momento me encontré a Sango en una de las mesas, así que decidí acompañarla.

–Hola Sango, te importa si me siento aquí

–No, para nada adelante– indicando con su mano el asiento que tenía adelante, ella estaba comiendo una ensalada y también tenía un agua embotellada.

–Oye Kagome, fue un buen trabajo el que hiciste en la cirugía– felicitó Sango, con una gran sonrisa– espero algún día ser igual de buena que tú.

–Muchas gracias – dije igual con una sonrisa– tú tampoco lo hiciste mal para ser tu primera vez en la sala de operaciones, y además ya saben lo que dicen la práctica hace al maestro– le alagué, a lo que ella se sonrojo.

–Cambiando de tema, qué eso de que te vieron hablando sola en la habitación de un tal Inuyasha Taisho– comentó, haciendo que me atragantara con el agua que estaba bebiendo, abriendo los ojos como platos.

–Lo que pasa es que dicen que… es bueno hablarles a las personas en coma– traté de explicar– algunos creen que te pueden escucharte.

–Es cierto– me dio la razón, tuve que excusarme, diciendo que tenía que ir a ver unos expedientes pendientes.

Estaba en primer piso, debía conseguir información de la tal Kikyo Sukimoto, al llegar a recepción se encontró con Sukiomi Kenkon, una mujer joven, con el cabello color entre crema y café, así como sus ojos, además de ser bonita también era muy amable, estaba casada con Hoshiomi Naguinata, un hombre apuesto de cabellos de color extraño como de verde aqua.

–Buenos días Sukiomi– saludé tratando de aparentar normalidad.

–Buenos días Kagome, se te ofrece algo– preguntó amablemente, a lo que simplemente asentí– dime en qué te puedo ser útil.

–Verás es que quisiera saber si una Kikyo Sukimoto, ha venido por aquí o ha contactado con el hospital preguntado por Inuyasha Taisho– sabía que estaba actuando demasiado extraña por la mirada que me dedicó Sukiomi– es que es mi paciente, y se me hizo raro no ver a nadie preguntando por él– aclaré, tratando de sonar lo más profesional que pude.

–Déjame checar, haber si encuentro algo– vi como tecleo unas cuantas cosas en su computadora, y no tardo mucho hasta que levantó la vista– no nadie ha venido, sólo una llamada de su Sesshomaru Taisho, según que es su medio hermano, pero nada más.

–Te lo agradezco mucho Sukiomi– hice una leve inclinación y me dirigí al cuarto de Inuyasha, pero justo cuando estaba unas cuantas habitaciones más, lo vi a Inuyasha con una posición despreocupada.

`No es posible, se supone que debería estar al lado de su cuerpo, aunque nada indica que haya un problema con su cuerpo o algo parecido' pensé.

–¿Qué ocurre parece que hubieras visto un fantasma?– se burló, sonriéndome de lado, me acerqué a él y miré a ambos lados, asegurándome que nadie me viera.

–Es que no es posible que tú estés aquí, se supone que deberías estar con tu cuerpo o no vivirás– le regañé– será mejor que vayamos a la habitación.

–Eso pareció a una invitación a algo más– dijo seductoramente cerca de mi oído, haciendo que me estremeciera casi imperceptiblemente.

–No seas hentai, ni que estuviera loca– dije molesta, nunca me gustó ese tipo de actitudes, sólo se las soportaba a Miroku, y eso a medias–mejor apresurémonos.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación contemplé cerca del cuerpo de Inuyasha, una extraña aurea, al acercarme está se movió y empezó a cobrar forma, se parecía a Inuyasha, pero tenía el cabello plateado y unas orejas de ¿perro?

–Ahora quién se supone que eres–pregunté calmadamente, ya nada me sorprendía, incluso podría ver un gnomo y también me inmutaría.

–Pues soy él– señaló al cuerpo de Inuyasha, y lo miré con cara de interrogación– bueno como explicarlo, soy un alma al igual que él que esta detrás de ti, para ser más exactos una reencarnación– aclaró, dejándome con una duda.

–Entonces, esa es la razón de que él se pueda mover libremente sin que corra peligro su vida, no es así– supuse.

–Sí, y ya que aclaramos esto, será mejor que regrese al cuerpo, o me quedaré atascado– hizo ademán de entrar de nuevo hasta que el otro Inuyasha habló.

–Así que puedo moverme a voluntad– asintió el otro Inuyasha– pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué estas así?, no se supondría que nosotros deberíamos estar algo así como fusionados– tenía razón, según yo sabía debían las almas reencarnadas no podían separarse a voluntad.

–Pues es cierto, sin embargo cuando tuviste el accidente tenías un sentimiento negativo demasiado fuerte, por eso tenía que separarme, así tendrás la oportunidad de saber la razón de ello– dicho esto volvió a su cuerpo.

Eso dejo más dudas que respuestas, y porque mi nombre era Kagome Higurashi, iba a conseguir respuestas, miré a Inuyasha pensativo, sabía que no lo dejaría solo así que lo único que pude hacer es tomar su mano, la cual sorprendentemente no la traspase como si no fuera un fantasma.

–Pasando a otra cosa, conseguiste saber algo de Kikyo– quiso saber con una pequeña ilusión en sus ojos.

–Inuyasha, yo...

**Esta vez fue un poco más largo, iré aumentado conforme avance, además estas historias son como los surrealistas, se me ocurren las ideas y las plasmo. REVIEWS POR FAVOR. Por cierto pasen a leer mi oneshoot titulado "Tears in heaven", no se arrepentirán es hermosa. **


	4. Herirte o mentirte

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes de Rumiko Takashi, quisiera tenerlos para mí yo sí los compartiría.**

**Aclaración del anterior capi: La cosa es así el**** Inu de la época actual es una reencarnación de nuestro hanyo, que por la combinación del sentimiento de traición y el accidente se separaron sus almas, es más o menos como cuando Kagome está con Urasue y se ve que tiene muchas almas. Espero no haber confundido más a mis queridos lectores, si los confundí gomennasai **

**Chapter 4: Herirte o mentirte**

-Yo…yo…-comencé a balbucear, no sabía si debía decirle a Inuyasha acerca de que Kikyo no lo había venido a ver, sentía como Inuyasha me miraba con impaciencia esperando mi respuesta, afortunadamente mi alarma sonó- yo tengo que irme, me llaman- dicho esto salí corriendo.

-Esa niña está muy loca-suspiró, volteándose a verse a él mismo- un momento, según me entendí yo puedo moverme libremente por aquí- sonrió de manera un poco perversa, dirigiéndose a donde se había ido Kagome hace un minuto.

Mientras tanto…

Me había llamado para atender a un paciente con unas quemaduras de segundo grado, algo de bajo grado de emergencia, pero suficiente para librarla de decirle la verdad a Inuyasha; según entendía el había sufrido demasiado y no quería que sufriera más, además quizás esa tal Kikyo tenía unos asunto que atender antes de ver a Inuyasha, o algo más.

-Esto es muy complicado- dije sosteniéndome la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa es complicada?-preguntó una voz a mis espaldas, sobresaltándome, algo muy extraño para ella- perdona no fue mi intención asustarte Kagome- me di la vuelta encontrándome con Sango.

-No te preocupes-

-Pues dime cuál cosa es complicada, si quieres puedo ayudarte- iba a decirle que no, pero necesitaba una opinión imparcial, así que por qué no, sólo cambiaría un poco la historia y listo.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo una hipótesis de un caso- vi como Sango asintió- supongamos que una persona la cual resulta que se iba a casar, pero le ocurrió un pequeño accidente y no pudo asistir, pues bien él ya despierto pregunta por su prometida, ella no lo ha ido a pesar de que el mismo hospital le aviso-respiré hondo para continuar- la persona quien le atiende lo sabe, pero no sabe si decirle la verdad o mentirle para no hacerlo sufrir.

-Un caso complicado, no obstante yo le diría la verdad-la miré con duda-en serio de todas maneras se enterara por alguien y quien mejor que la persona quien lo atendió.

-Supongo que tienes razón-en ese momento sentí un escalofrío tocar mi espalda, no debía ser adivina para saber qué o mejor dicho quién era- te dejo Sango debo archivar expedientes antes de volver a mi turno-ya iba avanzando cuando sentí algo respirar cerca de mi oído- ni se te ocurra asustarme-amenacé.

-Feh!, ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-

-Sencillo, nadie aquí desprende un aura medio fantasmal, además olvidas mis poderes de sacerdotisa-

-Maldición, ya ni modo otro día será y se puede saber de quién hablabas con ella-señaló el rumbo por donde se había ido Sango.

-De nada importante sólo un caso- mentí en cierta parte- pues ahora ya sabemos que puedes moverte libremente, me acompañas a dar un paseo-ofrecí para tener tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas y de paso conocer mejor a Inuyasha, así tomaría la decisión correcta, mentir o decir la verdad.

-Como quieras, además necesito estirar un poco las piernas-

-Sí es buena idea, ven por aquí hay un lugar muy bonito-le dije tomándolo de la mano, si lo quería llevar de paseo sabía el lugar ideal.

Caminamos durante unos cuantos minutos, algunos se me quedaban viendo de manera extraña por sostener algo en el aire, no le di importancia, sólo debíamos avanzar por el pasillo doblar a la derecha y ahí cruzando la puerta.

-Llegamos este es mi lugar preferido de todo el mundo-dejé que viera el jardín del hospital donde llevaban comúnmente a pacientes en rehabilitación, todo ese lugar era muy tranquilo lleno de flores, un árbol gigantesco al final y en medio una hermosa fuente, todo se encontraba iluminado, inclusive había una vista increíble al monte Fuji.

Al ver que Inuyasha no se movía lo jale a una banca de color blanco, éramos los únicos en ese jardín, la hora de terapia sería dentro de media hora, siempre me había pasado en este lugar cuando no sabía cual camino tomar; inclusive me ayudaba a superar mi soledad.

-En este lugar se respira mucha paz-susurró Inuyasha trayéndome a la realidad, simplemente le sonreí, viendo como un leve sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas, pareciéndome de los más tierno del mundo.

-Oye Inuyasha, puedo hacerte una pregunta-vi como asintió, bueno era ahora o nunca-¿cómo fue que conociste a Kikyo?-

-Pues fue en uno de los desfiles promocionales de la ropa de invierno, ahí estaba era una modelo importante, su manera de moverse tan natural, con sus largos cabellos, sus ojos de un café obscuro-suspiró, me sentí enfadada al ver como hablaba de ella, me sentí celosa, esperen ¡¿celosa?, sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos-desde ese día trate de salir con ella, cuando le pude sacar una cita, pues mi corazón reboso de felicidad, nos llevábamos genial íbamos a restaurantes, a museos, inclusive a la ópera, muchos lugares elegantes-

-A mi me parecería aburrido esa clase de lugares todos los días-comente el un susurró el cual sin querer fue escuchado por Inuyasha, quien se rió.

-Tienes algo de razón, a veces me aburría en ese tipo de lugares, pero debía invitarla a salir a lugares dignos de ella, no podía invitarla a una feria o algo por el estilo-

-Eso suena un poco egoísta, no lo crees-me atreví a dar mi opinión.

-Feh!, no lo creo Kagome, además ella se merecía todo- ya no me puse a discutir más con él, se notaba enamorado, sin embargo no se refería a Kikyo con su nombre, eso se me hacía raro normalmente las personas enamoradas decían los nombres del ser amado a cada rato, o al menos eso solían hacer sus padres- y hablando de Kikyo, supiste algo si ya me visitó o si vendrá-

-Verás Inuyasha, esta Kikyo aún no ha venido- vi como su mirada se volvió triste- pero quizás ya venga en camino, tal vez este todavía en shock-agregué para animarlo, al parecer eso le animó recuperando el brillo haciéndome sonreír.

Iba a preguntar más, pero llegó Miroku dejándome con la palabra en la boca, parecía estar sudando por correr demasiado; sin embargo la marca roja de su mejilla me dejó en claro esa era firma de Sango, ya me imaginaba la razón.

-Hola Miroku, otra vez con tus mañas- negué con la cabeza-hasta cuando aprenderás a acercarte mejor a las mujeres.

-Ya sabes es mi debilidad, pero estoy dispuesto a reformarme- con esas palabras me sorprendí, porque su cara se denotaba una fuerza de voluntad nunca antes vista en Miroku.

-Ok, ahora la pregunta ¿por quién estas dispuesto a cambiar?- sin embargo yo sabía cual persona era ese quien.

-Tú misma lo sabes, es Sango…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Perdón por haberlos dejado abandonados, sé que está cortito este capi, pero actualizaré pronto sólo paso mis exámenes finales y actualizó más rápido. Espero REVIEWS, por cierto ya tengo más ideas para este fic.**


	5. El pervertido, la fuerte y el fantasma

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi. **

**Antes de iniciar este capi se los dedico a todas las niñas hermosas que siguen esta historia, lamento dejarlas mucho tiempo en la expectativa y como saben mis capis en esta historia son cortos, pero haré mucho estoy planeando unos 35, bueno depende de cómo avanzo en la historia. Sin más preámbulos les dejo este capi.**

**Chapter 5: El pervertido, la fuerte y el fantasma.**

Me le quedé viendo a Miroku un rato y sin poder evitarlo empecé a reírme a carcajadas, no lo pude evitar, era la primera vez en todo lo que llevaba conociéndolo diciendo que le gustaba en verdad una chica, pero lo más impresionante fue el hecho de ser Sango la elegida, contando las cachetas contadas de Sango,.

-Miroku estamos hablando dela misma Sango Hiraikotsu, en serio te pasaste Miroku Kazaana-coloqué mi mano en mi frente, aún no pudiendo creer totalmente en esta escena, era demasiado entretenida.

-No te burles, en serio me gusta Sango y por eso necesito de tu ayuda- mi cara de duda debió ser demasiado clara- todo el mundo sabe de la amistad de ustedes.

Eso sí era verdad desde hace más de un año que Sango llegó y nos volvimos inseparables, porque yo sabía cómo se sentía ser la nueva, aunque llevaba un par de años más en el hospital simpaticé en seguida con Sango.

-Mejor ayúdalo Kagome, se ve realmente desesperado- dijo Inuyasha cerca de mi oído, olvidando que nadie lo escucharía, sacándome una risilla la cual no pasó desapercibida por Miroku e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No me reía de ti Miroku, sólo recordé una broma, mejor concentrémonos en este asunto con Sango, déjame pensar en un plan para reunirlo, pero también deberás poner de tu parte- me miró como niño a quien le descubrieron haciendo una travesura- sí MIroku nada de coquetear con las enfermeras, y tampoco tocar partes indebidas.

-Lo prometo, con tal de conseguir a mi dulce Sanguito haré ese sacrificio- puso la mano en el corazón reafirmando su promesa.

-Ahora déjame pensar cómo haré para conseguirte una cita con Sango- después de unos minutos se me ocurrió una idea brillante- Miroku trajiste tu carro, porque lo necesitaremos.

-Kagome, ¿para qué necesitas las llaves del carro de Sango?- preguntó Inuyasha, mientras buscábamos Sango- además tú bien podrías sacarlas de su bolso sin que se diera cuenta.

-Inuyasha número uno siempre hay mucha gente en la sala de residentes, por lo tanto si me ven agarrando el bolso de Sango y sacando las llaves de su carro, alguien le dirá y el plan se arruinará- le expliqué siendo demasiado exagerada en mis gestos, atrayendo la atención de algunas personas- jejeje, sólo estoy actuando para una broma.

-Feh! Luego de esto me deberás algunas- dicho esto se acercó a una bolsa de Sango y para sorpresa mía la atravesó, sacando las llaves; cada vez me sorprendían las habilidades de los fantasmas- ya está, ahora qué hacemos.

-Es tiempo de un cambio de vestuario- le guiñe el ojo, poniéndolo rojo- esta vez necesito otra vez tu ayuda en una vigilancia a Sango, mientras me encargo de la otra parte del plan.

Sólo vi como desaparecía Inuyasha, me dirigí a los vestidores de manera natural, afortunadamente tenía mis cosas para esta clase de emergencias, afortunadamente a esta hora no había nadie y me daba la oportunidad de sacar unas cosas de mi casillero y por último dejarlas en el casillero de Sango.

-Ahora como toque final –saqué de mi bolsillo una carta de parte de un admirador secreto –listo esto será lo más romántico… -antes de concluir con mi frase Inuyasha apareció de repente con cara de espanto, cuyo significado era demasiado obvio.

-¡Escóndete! –gritó y no lo repitió dos veces y me escabullí metiéndome en un casillero abierto, en ese momento Sango entró sola, y cuando abrió su casillero se quedo sorprendida; tomó la carta, leyéndola en voz alta.

"Mi encantadora tennyo, he quedado prendado de tu belleza desde el primer instante que te observe, antes de verte era como un monje errante en un viaje buscando el amor, sin embargo ahora mi corazón sólo te pertenece, no sólo es tú belleza la cautivadora de mis pensamientos, también tú fortaleza y determinación a la hora de entrar en una emergencia.

Por tal motivo quisiera invitarte a cenar, si aceptas estaré esperándote en la azotea del hospital a las 21:30, pero si te negaras a mi invitación dejarías a mi pobre corazón destrozado.

Atentamente. Anónimo"

Ya casi me ponía a llorar, he de admitir cuando Miroku hace de romántico le sale de maravilla, y a juzgar por el sonrojo de Sango estaba un 99.9% segura de que aceptaría, no le daría el 100% debido a su personalidad un tanto incrédula para tomar riesgos.

La observé tomando el vestido de noche de color rosa con un tono un poco rojizo, sería bueno ver puesto ese vestido a alguien, yo nunca lo había utilizado y no porque me faltara alguien quien quisiera invitarme a salir, simplemente buscaba al chico indicado.

-Kagome te ocurre algo, no ves acaso que ya se fue Sango –reclamó Inuyasha.

-Lo siento estaba pensando en cosas –le dije restándole importancia, salí del casillero, pero me tropecé y esperé el golpe el cual nunca llegó, en cambio de eso sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura; al voltearme supe que era Inuyasha quien me sostenía y su rostro estaba en verdad preocupado, aunque me sonrojé por la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

-Deberías tener más cuidado o unos de estos días te vas a romper algo –simplemente asentí, al mismo tiempo que me colocaba en el suelo –vámonos a preparar el resto de las cosas, hace rato vi a Miroku y créeme necesita mucha ayuda –desapareció de vista en un instante, mi corazón aún latía como un colibrí.

-¿Por qué me sucede esto?, nunca me había sucedido algo parecido –sacudí mi cabeza alejando mis pensamientos, debía concentrarme en el asunto Miroku-Sango.

Las horas pasaron volando, ya casi sería el gran momento, tan sólo esperaba que Sango tomara la decisión correcta y por parte de Miroku ya no tomara el papel de pervertido; miré mi reloj eran las 20:30, el turno de Sango ya terminaría en unos 15 minutos, mejor la iba a buscar. No tardé mucho tiempo y la encontré entrando en los vestidores.

-Sango, saliste temprano del turno –ella se encontraba pensativa –tierra llamando a Sango, ocurre algo –levantó su mirada, un tanto desanimada, pero de repente se volvió alegre.

-Sí Kagome, es que verás… yo tengo una cita a ciegas-

-Cita a ciegas, ay eso es fantástico Sango –la miré sonrojarse, entonces comprendí su actitud –venga te ayudo a prepararte.

-¿En serio lo harás? –preguntó esperanzada.

-Seguro para eso somos amigas –teníamos poco tiempo para preparar su vestuario y todo.

Mientras tanto con Inuyasha y Miroku.

Ya habían pasado unas horas y aún podía percibir el olor de Kagome, tan potente como si estuviera cerca; inclusive mi corazón latía como loco, si hubiera permanecido unos momentos más cerca de Kagome y la hubiera besado seguramente.

-Esto es muy confuso –de repente se abrió la puerta de los vestidores, dejando ver a Miroku con un traje elegante –bueno es mejor ver si necesita ayuda.

-Espero no arruinarlo, estoy tan nervioso –se ató la corbata quedando totalmente desalineada, lo único que podía hacer fue tratar de transmitirle un poco de confianza, me acerqué a su oído, al menos sabía que así podía comunicarme con las personas en cierta forma "normales".

-Descuida vendrá a su cita, y en serio mejor acomódate esa corbata –a pesar de su sobresalto inicial respiró hondo y se recolocó la corbata correctamente; después se dirigió a una bolsa de la cual sacó una especie de máscara de color negro como el traje.

-Así al menos no huirá creyendo que es una broma de mi parte –miró el reloj de pared, ya eran casi las 21:00 –falta poco, gracias al cielo ya había preparado todo; es hora de ir con mi amada.

Salí antes para poder tener un poco tiempo a solas, era raro observar a alguien enamorado, con Kikyo nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer algo por ella, sin embargo si pienso en Kagome me encantaría llevarla a un lago y prepararle una cena romántica.

-Mejor no pienso en esto por el momento –fui directo a la azotea, esperando y no pensando en nada más; lamentablemente mi mente no me obedeció y seguí pensando en… Kagome.

**Continuará….**

**Esto inspirada, más al rato hago el otro capi y lo publicaré mañana. Por el momento les dejo en esta expectativa, en serio la espera valdrá la pena, estoy pensando en un Inu romántico para el siguiente capítulo. Oh y la historia iba un poco lenta debido a mis exámenes, afortunadamente me fue bien. Nos leemos pronto, REVIEWS PLISSS.**


	6. Una cena ¿para cuatro?

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus demás personajes son de Rumiko Takashi, pero espere a que consiga un abogado y a ver si consigo los derechos jejejeje eso sonó raro.**

**Les agradezco lo reviews y en serio que bueno que les guste mi fic, el cual me estoy proponiendo terminarlo este mes y después me dicaré de lleno a Roja como la manzana, quienes no lo han leído les invito a pasar a leerlo. Sin más por el momento les dejo una obra maestra a mi lado romanticón.**

**Chapter 6: Una cena ¿para cuatro?**

Faltaba poco para la cena de Sango con Miroku, solo me faltaban darle unos cuantos detalles al maquilla de Sango, no es por presumir pero quedo hermosa, a pesar de mi casi nulo uso del maquillaje al menos no era para nada pésima cuando se trataba de maquillar a alguien más, aunque faltaba la prueba de fuego.

-Sango ve a mirarte en el espejo y dime tú opinión –ella simplemente asintió y cuando la vi contemplándose, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, eso fue suficiente.

-Kagome eres genial, me veo increíble –casi parecía una niña pequeña a quien le dan un regalo –espero gustarle a mi admirador anónimo; me pregunto quién será, de seguro no es Miroku, él siempre anda de falda en falda –entonces se me ocurrió hacerle una pregunta.

-Oye Sango, a ti te gustaría que fuese Miroku tu admirador anónimo –lo dije más como afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Eso no es verdad, yo quiero a alguien fiel –esa respuesta era mentira se veía en sus ojos y su rubor lo confirmó.

-Ay Sango eres una mala mentirosa como yo –sacudí la cabeza negativamente –dime la verdad te gusta Miroku sí o no –insistí, ella sólo suspiró.

-Esta bien me gusta Miroku, pero quisiera ser algo más que una simple aventura como lo hace con las otras –en ese momento quise decirle todo a Sango sobre quién era sus cita a ciega, gracias al cielo me abstuve estoicamente a decir palabra, sería mucho mejor que ellos se las arreglaran solos en ese aspecto; observé mi reloj y me sorprendí de la hora ya sólo faltaban 5 minutos.

-Mejor te vas a la azotea, según me dijiste la cita era a las 21:30 y ya son las 21:25 –enseñé mi reloj confirmándole la información, gritó un poco y se dispuso a correr al elevador, era una suerte la de tener pocos casos ese día así nadie le preguntó sobre su vestimenta.

También me dispuse a subir a la azotea por el otro elevador, sabía que estaba siendo metiche, sin embargo también tenía la sospecha de que Inuyasha también estaría allí; esperé un poco hasta que se abrieron las puertas del elevador y dirigirme a las escaleras rumbo a la azotea, esperaba no ser descubierta.

En la azotea un fantasma se hallaba viendo al horizonte, bueno eso hacía hasta escuchar como una puerta se cerraba.

"_Debo admitirlo Kagome hizo un gran trabajo Sango se ve bonita con ese vestido entre rojo Kagome hizo un gran trabajo Sango se ve bonita con ese vestido entre rojo rosado, inclusive el maquillaje era muy suave" pensé._

-Aunque Kagome se vería más hermosa, quizás cuando salga del coma la lleve a probarse un vestido de la empresa y… –"_esperen un segundo por qué estoy imaginando a Kagome, no se supone que debería pensar en Kikyo por ser mi prometida"_ –me volveré loco, si sigo así.

Entre tanto Sango se sentía un tanto nerviosa, el ambiente se veía romántico con las estrellas, la mesa cubierta de pétalos de rosas, un par de platos, las velas y la música tranquila de una grabadora; nadie se veía a la vista de ella hasta que a un lado apareció un apuesto joven con una máscara negra cubriéndole la mayor parte del rostro.

-Tú eres mi admirador anónimo ¿cierto? –preguntó aún nerviosa.

-Sí, soy yo y tú eres la bella dama que me acompañará en esta cena –afirmó, mientras le ofreció el brazo el cual Sango aceptó gustosa; todo parecía ir bien sin ninguna o mano en donde no se debía.

-Ahora si esto sigue así, no dudaría en que terminarán como pareja –dije mientras escuché como se abría de nuevo la puerta y esta vez quien entraba era Kagome, para después correr a esconderse detrás del lugar donde estaba la puerta. Me acerqué a ella y esta vez la espanté un poco –no deberías estar espiando a las personas es de mala educación.

-Pues tú tampoco te hagas el muy santo, también lo estas haciendo lo mismo –me retó, le sonreí, viendo como un sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas pareciéndome de lo más adorable ante mis ojos.

-Esta bien lo reconozco, pero cambiando de tema tal parece que están llevándose de maravilla –dije indicándole donde se hallaban Sango y Miroku; ellos se encontraban comiendo una sopa y riendo de algo.

De repente se escuchó una música de vals, observé como este Miroku le ofreció bailar a Sango, iniciando un vaivén delicado al son de la música; en ese instante miré como Kagome balanceaba su cabeza lentamente y tarareaba el sonido, se notaba su deseo por bailar el cual haría realidad, me levante a la vista sorprendida de Kagome, mientras le ofrecía mi mano para levantarla y acercarla a mi cuerpo.

-Inu…ya…sha ¿qué haces? –preguntó, al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano en su cintura y la otra la entrelazaba con la suya, mientras Kagome por inercia ponía su mano en mi hombro.

-Pues bailando contigo obvio –le dije posando mis ojos en los suyos e ir girando lentamente, ya nada existía para mí en ese momento sólo Kagome y yo, y al parecer también ella lo sentía igualmente, lo veía en sus ojos soñadores.

La música continuaba sonando y nuestros movimientos estaban siendo coordinados, era como si bailáramos sobre el aire, de hecho no sentía el suelo, bajé la mirada y efectivamente estábamos flotando, decidí no decirle nada a Kagome se sentía demasiado bien tenerla entre sus brazos.

En tanto Kagome pensaba que nunca olvidaría esto, pero una parte de mí sabía que esto no duraría por siempre, cuando llegara Kikyo me volvería sólo un recuerdo, mejor no pensar en ello y disfrutar mientras se pudiera, tal vez sonara un poco egoísta, sin embargo no podía evitar querer estar a su lado. Alcé la mirada encontrándome con la de Inuyasha y me quedé perdida en esas lagunas doradas, sin querer nuestros rostros se empezaron a juntar cada vez más hasta quedar a unos milímetros de distancia, hasta que la voz de Sango los sacó del trance separándose de manera inmediata con los rostros sonrojados, enfocando mejor sus miradas a la otra pareja encontrada en esa misma azotea.

-Por favor déjame ver tu rostro, necesito confirmar si eres quien yo creo –dijo Sango tratando de quitar la máscara.

-Pero Sango no quiero que después de ver quien soy realmente huyas de mí, simplemente no lo soportaría –admitió Miroku.

-No lo creo, si quisiera huir lo hubiera hecho desde el principio –dicho esto quitó la máscara –Miroku, mi admirador secreto yo siempre quise que fueses tú –admitió una Sango sonrojada.

-No me engañan mis oídos, en serio querías que tú admirador secreto fuera yo –Miroku se sorprendido y a la vez feliz cuando Sango asintió –me haces muy feliz Sango, pero me harías aún más feliz si aceptaras ser mi novia –ofreció inclinándose como si fuese una propuesta de matrimonio.

-Sí, pero me prometes ser fiel y no andar viendo faldas –le miro fijamente esperando la respuesta.

-Te aseguro Sango serte fiel, aunque admito que dejar ser pervertido me costará trabajo, pensando en ti seguro lo conseguiré –aseguró Miroku.

Sango no necesitaba más y se acercaron cada vez más, hasta encontrarse sus labios en un tierno beso, el cual marcó el inicio de una historia de amor. Mientras esa escena se desarrollaba Inuyasha y Kagome se hallaban confundidos, uno por no querer traicionar a la quien fuera su prometida y la otra por no querer iniciar un romance del cual podría salir lastimada.

Iniciar una historia es difícil sólo se necesita de alguien quien de el primer paso para hacerla realidad, el camino del amor es complicado lleno de obstáculos, pero si este amor es verdadero perdurara eternamente.

**Continuará….**

**Esperaban un beso de la pareja principal, pues por el momento no quizás lo haga dentro de un capi o dos más, la espera valdrá la pena y por cierto perdonen sé que les prometí este capi la semana pasada, pero me estaba encontrando con la limpieza para la Uni. Me voy a poner las pilas esta noche y en la mañana de mañana, para poder subir dos capis más. REVIEWS, y quiero su opinión de si quisieran ver un lemon, lime o ninguna cosa de ellas en este fic.**


	7. Sentimientos y discusiones

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes siguen siendo propiedad de Rumiko Takashi**

**Antes de iniciar el capi, aclaro una cosa el flashback va a ser en la perspectiva de Kagome, aclarado este punto les dejo este capi con todo mi esfuerzo.**

**Chapter 7: Sentimientos y discusiones **

-Anoche estuve a punto de besar a Kagome, y pues yo en verdad la quería besar –dije cogiéndome la cabeza exasperado –ahora no sé que hacer, en serio estoy desesperado inclusive estoy hablando contigo –casi le grité a mi cuerpo en coma, sabía que mi otro yo no saldría para evitar la muerte de mi cuerpo.

"_Espero no hacer nada erróneo, porque nunca me sentí así con Kikyo ni con otra mujer, esta necesidad de estar con ella y protegerla de todos, es extraño pensar en todo esto, será mejor evitar acercarme demasiado a ella" _

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a la dueña de mis pensamientos, se veía profesional con su bata y su tabla de apuntes, al parecer no había notado mi presencia, cosa rara en ella.

-Kagome, te ocurre algo –dije más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-Oh lo siento Inuyasha, pues verás acaban de preguntarme algo y yo no sé qué responder –dijo simplemente.

-Eso es imposible, Kagome tú eres muy lista y eres astuta, no te la creo –repliqué, apenas dándome cuenta del cumplido, no así Kagome, quien estaba ya roja como una grana.

-Pues en realidad fue una pregunta personal y yo no sé… qué responder –explicó.

-Vaya entonces dime qué te ocurre, quizás pueda ayudarte –ofrecí, resistiendo al impulso de tomar su mano en forma de apoyo.

-Este ocurrió esta mañana…

_Flashback_

_Me desperté de la sala de residentes, aunque un poco incómoda debía quedarse para estar al cuidado de Inuyasha, no se quejaba ya que aquí sería de más utilidad. Iba caminando en el pasillo para firmar el pase de entrada, cuando alguien empezó a llamarme._

_-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! –me di la vuelta, encontrándome con el joven Hoyo; él siempre fue mi amigo desde varios años, nos habíamos conocido en la Universidad, era un joven apuesto de cabello corto color café obscuro, alto y con ojos cafés más claros que sus ojos, aunque no era mi tipo._

_-Hoyo, es una sorpresa, hace tiempo no te veía –era cierto desde hacía unas semanas no lo había visto._

_-Estaba en un curso dando clases a los nuevos –explicó– ¿y tú? Me dicen de la entrada de Inuyasha Taisho al hospital, y que la médica más hermosa lo atiende –mis mejillas se sonrojaron, él nunca cambiaría._

_-Sí, yo atiendo el caso Taisho _

_-Y según veo no has dejado de trabajar, necesitas relajarte –comentó, observándome de pies a cabeza._

_-No tengo problemas con ello, ya sabes la medicina es mi pasión, por eso casi no me canso –era cierto, cuando me concentraba en un caso nadie me paraba._

_-Pero es bueno divertirse de vez en cuando, por eso quiero hacerte una propuesta –sacó algo de su bata, unos papeles –tengo unos boletos para los fuegos artificiales en el lago que está enfrente del monte Fuji, ya sabes el de la leyenda de la princesa de la luna, y pues quisiera invitarte –esto no me lo esperaba, Hoyo no me había invitado a algo demasiado íntimo._

_-No sé Hoyo, tengo el caso Taisho y pues…necesito pensarlo –dije afortunadamente no tartamudee._

_-Podríamos hablarlo con el señor Suikotsu, no creo que haya problema –encogió los hombros._

_-Déjame pensarlo –puse mi mano en mi cuello nerviosamente._

_-Te doy hasta el termino de tú turno –se acercó y me besó en la mejilla –hasta entonces._

_Fin Flashback_

-Eso ocurrió y no sé, Hoyo me cae bien, pero no como algo más allá de un amigo, pues cuál es tú opinión –dijo al final con la mirada un poco baja y jugando con sus dedos.

"_A mí me parece algo más que una simple amistad, no imposible, yo le partiré la cara a ese tal Hoyo en cuanto sepa quién rayos es, lo mataré y ni siquiera volverá a tocar a mí Kagome, esperen ¿mí Kagome?; eso no es importante ahora cómo le respondo, por mí parte no quisiera que fuese a ese lugar, bueno si fuera conmigo"_

-Inuyasha, aún estás ahí –vi como Kagome movía una mano enfrente de mis ojos.

-Feh! No te pases, sigo aún aquí –respondí medio enfadado –yo digo que no le des esperanzas y la mejor manera sería decirle no en definitivo, acabas con sus ilusiones y te evitas pasar un mal momento –respondí con simpleza.

-Aunque no creo poder hacer esto, verás no lo veo desde hace mucho y se me haría bien un poco de diversión –explicó.

-O quizás te gusta ese tal Hoyo –casi le gruñí –si quieres no me ayudes con mi problema y vete con ese novio tuyo.

-Inuyasha te aclararé unas cosas –dijo con una voz demasiado aterradora –en primer lugar Hoyo no es mi novio, en segundo lugar tengo derecho a divertirme de vez en cuando, sabes las personas se cansan y en último lugar ¡ERES UN TONTO! –gritó, yéndose del lugar.

-Ahora si la he hecho buena –puse mis manos en mi cabeza –Feh! Si quiere irse con ese tipo no es asunto mío, sin embargo puedo dar un buen susto al niñato y evitar esa salida –dije pensando en un plan malvado.

En tanto Kagome estaba hecha una furia, nuca iba a aguantar a ese Inuyasha con sus ideas tan tontas, si él tan solo supiera los verdaderos de mi corazón; en ese instante unos gritos se escuchaban del cuarto de rayos X, y de repente observé como Hoyo se acercaba a mí velozmente.

-Higurashi, será mejor no tener esa cita, es que me surgió un compromiso y pues yo AAAAHHHHH! –gritó muy fuerte, corriendo nuevamente hacia una puerta.

-Esto es muy raro, Hoyo nunca había retractado de una cita antes de dar mí respuesta –murmuré, colocando la mano en pose pensativa.

Luego me dirigí al mismo cuarto de donde salió, debía averiguar si se trataba de una broma, siempre Hoyo había sido un muchacho asustadizo; entré al cuarto y lo primero que vi fue una de las máquinas proyectando un letrero diciendo: **Aléjate de Kagome o sufre las consecuencias**. De seguro fue cosa de Inuyasha, mis lágrimas comienzan a salir, no me agrada que espanten a mis amigos o a las personas quienes tratan de ayudarme a divertirme, no quiero quedarme sola.

-Feh! Ese tal Hoyo es muy asustadizo no Kagome –comentó Inuyasha detrás de mí –oye estás sorda, espera ¿por qué estás llorando? –dijo preocupado tocando uno de mis hombros, lo cual rechacé de inmediato.

-No te atrevas a tocarme –advertí con voz entrecortada.

-Kagome, si fue por el susto de Hoyo pues yo lo siento –trató de acercarse, mientras yo retrocedía.

-Tú no sabes, yo he estado en este hospital como si fuera una casa, rara vez salgo a divertirme –confesé, con las lágrimas saliendo a torrentes –y cuando en verdad quiero salir con alguien, se te ocurre hacer esto, en serio no debiste hacerlo… –dicho esto corrí, sin rumbo fijo hasta recibir una llamada de emergencia, me dirigí donde la emergencia.

Pasó mi turno tan rápido, aún seguía un poco triste por la conversación con Inuyasha, él se comporta de una manera rara, desde que había entrado me trataba como si fuera alguien menor, pero conforme el tiempo pasó su actitud ha cambiado. Estaba tan distraída cuando choqué contra algo suave y duro a la vez, levanté mi mirada encontrándome con unos ojos dorados, mientras él me sostenía contra su cuerpo.

-Inuyasha pero qué... –no continué, ya que él colocó un dedo sobre mis labios, recorriéndolo lentamente enviando corrientes eléctricas.

-No hables sólo sígueme –me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a la azotea, pero subimos en el techo de donde estaba la puerta, esto se sentía extraño, Inuyasha fue el primero en romper el silencio –perdóname por haber arruinado esa salida, por eso para compensarte te traje aquí.

-En serio Inuyasha, no logró comprender –nuevamente colocó su dedo en mis labios e insto a que volteara y le entendí, por el horizonte se mostraban fuegos artificiales de todos los colores y formas, refulgiendo en la obscuridad de la noche.

-Esto es mí disculpa, Kagome –dijo con una voz profunda mí nombre –te diré que cuando me dijiste sobre la cita de Hoyo y tú sentí una furia contra ese niñato, y contra cualquier quien se te acercara –esperen Inuyasha decía que tenía celos.

Supe a partir de esto que mis sentimientos hacia Inuyasha aumentaron pese a mi esfuerzo de contrarrestarlo, no podía luchar contra el sentimiento de amor aflorando por Inuyasha; apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha, siendo correspondida acercándome hacia él con su brazo, esta noche siempre la recordaría eternamente. Era la primera vez que confiaba en alguien y él se merecía la explicación sobre mí comportamiento del otro rato.

-Inuyasha tengo algo que decirte –me miró extrañado –es sobre el comportamiento de hace rato, el por qué de no salir tanto de las paredes del hospital.

-Ka… go…me

**Continuará….**

**Bueno esta historia se pone cada vez más interesante y por cierto Tsuyu Otaku, gracias por seguir la historia, aunque no hayas dejado review, la verdad es que si había visto la peli y en esa me base un poco para ese baile, aunque acaba en la historia de manera diferente. Con respecto a las actualizaciones, en serio trato de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, sólo que a veces cuesta trabajo conectar las ideas. En la noche me dispondré hacer la conti, REVIEWSS ME ANIMAN. A veces me tardaré porque estoy haciendo mi propia novela y pues lleva tiempo.**


	8. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son de uso de la gran Rumiko Takashi **

**Perdonen he tardado, pero me he estado ocupando en transacciones a la Uni con mi beca y pues también estuve viendo unos animes jejejeje ya saben la necesidad de tener nuevas ideas. Por cierto Otaku, no me había dado cuenta del detalle sobre el desmayo excepto de que aquí no hay calcetín jajajaja B), les dejo el capi esperado y posiblemente odiado después de leerlo.**

**Chapter 8: Revelaciones **

Miré sorprendido a Kagome, a la vez me tenía alegre de su confianza conmigo, sin embargo algo me decía que esto era muy duro de decir y no resistí en darle la mano como muestra de apoyo, la escuché suspirar.

-Todo inició hace unos años cuando iba a los últimos estudios de la preparatoria, normalmente salía a todos lados nunca tuve problemas, ni siquiera era de las busca pleitos; vivía con mi mamá, papá, mi hermano Sota y el abuelo, en un templo afuera de la ciudad, además de ser herencia familiar era muy tranquilo –dijo con voz melancólica –mamá trabajaba de maestra, papá de abogado, el abuelo se encargaba del templo y Sota y yo estudiábamos, Sota iba en la primaria.

-Entonces por qué te volviste médico, no veo la relación de los trabajos de tus padres –comenté levemente confundido, ya sabía que a veces los hijos no hacían lo de sus padres, sin embargo surgían cierta influencias.

-Pues mi papá se encontraba con un caso de traficantes, él debía defender al "chico malo", sin embargo él encontró pruebas suficientes para encarcelarlo –su tono se volvió sombrío –al principio cumplió con su deber y como era el mejor, quedó libre.

-Feh! Sigo sin captar si tu padre tenía todo para encerrarlo, por qué no lo hizo –le pregunté, en verdad no captaba.

-En verdad yo también me confundí por su elección, aunque después de la llamada hecha después del juicio entendí -.

_Flashback (visión de Kagome)_

_La noche estaba muy calurosa, tenía mucha sed entonces fui a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua; debía pasar por el estudio donde mi papá trabajaba, las luces estaban todas apagadas, tomé mi vaso de agua para llevarlo a mí habitación y fue entonces que lo escuché._

_-Juró no decir nada, pero no maten a mi familia, destruiré esos documentos –quedé paralizada, mi papá el hombre quien siempre me decía hacer justicia ante todo se dejaba manipular por esas personas –esta bien me iré lejos del país y no volveré –solté el vaso derramando todo, aunque no hizo tanto ruido por ser de plástico, lo alcanzó a escuchare mí papá._

_-Papá, dime no es verdad –dije lo más fría posible, pero su silencio lo hizo todo, simplemente salí de ahí._

_Fin Flashback_

-Entonces tú padre intentó protegerlos –di mi opinión.

-Sí, por eso lo perdone hace varios años –su cabeza se volvió hacía mí con sus ojos tristes –a pesar de sus esfuerzos algo ocurrió.

_Flashback_

_Habían pasado varias semanas desde la llamada, me sentí más tranquila, debíamos salir del país y los amigos de mis padres nos ayudarían a salir, me había dicho que después de estar afuera mandaría los papeles de esos traficantes al jefe de la policía y así encarcelarlos._

_Estábamos en la carretera con rumbo a la casa de campo de fuera, cuando todo ocurrió en un instante; un carro nos estaba siguiendo a velocidad máxima y escuché disparos, de pronto mí mundo se volvió negro. Desperté toda desorientada, y lo vi a mí familia; estaban todos demasiado graves, traté de utilizar los métodos de resucitación, los cuales no funcionaron. _

_Fin Flashback_

-Después vinieron el equipo de rescate, aunque ya era tarde habían muerto mi familia, ni siquiera vi a sus fantasmas para despedirme –lágrimas comenzaron a salir y los sollozos, haciendo mella en mí corazón como nunca antes, lo único que pude atinar fue a abrazarla fuertemente –debí hacer algo más, jamás me podré perdonar.

-Tonta, hiciste lo mejor, además todo pasa por una razón –limpie su mejilla con un beso ligero, apareciendo un sonrojo encantador en su rostro –eres la mejor médico de todo el mundo, estoy seguro de que estarían orgullosos de ti, aunque te confieso de que me habría encantado conocerles, y felicitarles por tener a una hija hermosa, inteligente, dulce, graciosa y a veces enojona –había dicho mucho, sin embrago por vez primera no me arrepentía

-Gracias Inuyasha –susurró y yo por mera inercia, acerqué el rostro cada vez más y más.

-Kagome –dije cerca de sus labios, apenas y los rosé cuando un extraño bip hizo su aparición, frustrando mi intento de besarla.

-Debo irme ahora, perdón Inuyasha –corrió alejándose de mí vista, dejándome sólo y me hice la promesa de besarla, no volvería a dejar la más mínima oportunidad de posar mis labios sobre los suyos.

En tanto una medio alterada Kagome se encontraba corriendo, atendiendo la emergencia.

-Ya llegué, ¿cuál es el diagnóstico? –pregunté rápidamente.

-Hombre de unos 32, accidente de auto, fractura en cérvix y una costilla rota casi cercana a perforar el pulmón –dijo el paramédico, mientras me ponía la bata.

-Debemos llevarlo a quirófano rápido antes, hagan un espacio ahora –indiqué a los médicos, a la vez que preparaba mis cosas.

Pasaron unas horas para terminar la operación casi no lo habíamos logrado, debido a una hemorragia cercana al hígado, afortunadamente salió todo bien, este trabajo era siempre luchar contra la muerte, tenía razón Inuyasha todo ocurre por una razón, la mía es salvar vidas. Me encontraba demasiado ensimismada, cuando escuché como alguien me llamaba.

-Kagome, te hablo –dijo esta Tsukiomi moviendo su mano enfrente de mí.

-Lo siento Tsukiomi, estaba en otro lado, ¿qué ocurre? –pregunté

-Verás, recuerdas sobre lo de las visitas del señor Taisho –asentí –bien me llego la noticia sobre la señorita Kikyo, ella llamó hace rato, dice que viene en unos días debido a que está afuera del país por una emergencia.

-Eso es bueno y hablando del señor Taisho, debo hacer su rehabilitación, ya sabes lo de los músculos –me excusé.

Dirigí mis pasos a la habitación de Inuyasha, sabía que mi tiempo con él ya se estaba acabando, aunque algo no encajaba en la historia si se supone que la boda entre Inuyasha y Kikyo era en las cercanías, a parte no investigaría sobre la desaparición del prometido o algo por el estilo, debía investigar algo más antes de decirle algo a Inuyasha.

-Mientras tanto debería de evitar a Inuyasha –murmuré mientras entraba a la habitación, colocándome al lado del cuerpo de Inuyasha e iniciar los masajes para evitar que se entumecieran los músculos y no crecieran más; mientras lo hacía pude notar lo trabajados que estaban, luego siguió con las piernas deteniéndose en el lugar prohibido, no supo como el masaje lo convirtió en leves caricias, al momento que se detuvo observó el rostro pacífico de Inuyasha con sólo el tubo de la nariz para respirar, no pudiendo evitarlo acercando el rostro lentamente dándole un beso casto en sus labios.

-Si eso haces cuando estoy en coma, que no harás cuando esté despierto –dijo una voz a su espalda sobresaltándola y en el justo instante en que voltee, una mano atrapo mi brazo y otra mi cintura acercándome a su "cuerpo", iba a protestar, pero eso murió en un beso desesperado por parte de Inuyasha; nadie me había besado así, estaba descolocado, sin embargo comencé a corresponderle tímidamente.

Esto era la gloria, pensaba Inuyasha a la par que acercaba a Kagome a su "cuerpo", había besado a muchas mujeres en su vida, a pesar de ello este beso superaba a todos, se notaba la falta de experiencia de Kagome y yo me alegraba, así podría enseñarle todo sobre los besos y más, ya no importaban Kikyo, ni boda, quizás sólo había sentido cariño por Kikyo y por vez primera sentía lo que todos llamaba amor; el aire comenzaba a escasear, al menos por parte de mi Kagome, pues era obvio ella era humana y yo un fantasma, que haría todo por volver a despertar del coma.

Al separarnos pegué mi frente a la suya, teniendo una sonrisa el rostro y levantando la vista contemplé el rostro de Kagome como la más exquisita obra de arte, las mejillas con un tono rosado, los labios hinchados y cuando abrió los ojos estos tenían un brillo especial.

-Inuyasha pero qué… -puse un dedo en sus labios acallándola.

-No hables ahora –dicho esto la besé, mientras use mis poderes de fantasma para manipular la puerta y cerrarla con seguro, no quería interrupciones, lo único que quería era seguir besando a Kagome, sólo besarla.

**Continuará….**

**Ni modo Kikyo debía aparecer de un momento a otro y lo de Kagome, bueno es triste, así se me ocurrió, pero luego daré una sorpresa con respecto a ello. Kagome e Inu ya no me resistí a que no tuvieran un beso, lo demás de mmmmm, vendrá después como plus o algo por el estilo. REVIEWS REVIEWS, el siguiente capi lo iniciaré hoy en la noche y en la mañana de mañana posiblemente lo terminé.**


	9. Un acuerdo

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todo los demás personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi, ya quisiera ser ella.**

**Es agradable leer que les gustó el anterior capi, en serio cuando lo termine no esperaba tantas reacciones positivas; lo de Kikyo era obvio que debía aparecer, aún no me decido si ponerla de mala o buena, en cuanto a la familia de Kagome, les daré una sorpresa próximamente. Por último quiero dedicar este capi a todos los lectores de fanfiction porque esto demuestra que el mundo tiene gente hermosa y linda GRACIAS (sniff, sniff me puse emotiva). Ya, ya mucho blablá es hora de dejarle este capi.**

**Chapter 9: Un acuerdo**

Sujetaba con fuerza mi perla de Shikon guardada en mi casillero, tratando de calamar todas las emociones que me embargaban, no debía tener nada con Inuyasha pues él estaba tan lejano de mí y al mismo tiempo tan cercano, pero seguía comprometido y a penas llevaba como media semana.

-A veces quisiera entender esto –agarré mi cabeza con frustración, cuando se me ocurrió una idea excelente –quizás puedo pedirle al señor Suikotsu que me de la noche de hoy para ir a mí casa y regresar mañana con la mente despejada.

Empecé a dirigirme a la oficina de Suikotsu, antes de poder si quiera tocar la puerta sentí una mano en el hombro derecho detenía mi propósito, no tuve que voltearme para saber de quien era esa mano, pues era fría y grande.

-¿Por qué vas a la oficina de este tal Suikotsu? –preguntó con un tono…celoso, sacudí rápidamente la idea.

-Necesito ir a casa por unas cosas, y necesito avisar antes –dije tratando de pasar lo más natural, como si el beso de nosotros nunca hubiera pasado, no obstante de aún seguir teniendo el leve cosquilleo de los labios.

-Bien si quieres, pero me las cobraré muy caro –agregó como un susurro por lo que no supe si en verdad lo dijo o no.

Cuando entré encontré al señor Suikotsu revisando unos expedientes y archivando cosas en su computadora, en cuanto me vio sonrió e hizo una seña para que me sentara, simplemente asentí.

-Kagome a ocurrido algo –quiso saber poniendo cara de preocupación.

-No nada grave señor Suikotsu –le tranquilice –en realidad quería pedirle un favor.

-Claro, Kagome dime qué se te ofrece

-Pues quisiera ir a mi casa a descansar, es sólo por esta noche –aclaré antes de cualquier cosa –y descuide tendré la alarma de la clínica encendida y saben el número de mi casa.

-De acuerdo Kagome, pondré a alguien para suplirte esta noche, y descuida no te quitaré este paciente –dijo.

-Se lo agradezco mucho señor Suikotsu, mañana estaré temprano –prometí.

-No te preocupes, has estado mucho tiempo en la habitación de residentes, mínimo necesitas dormir por una noche en una cama cómoda –firmo una nota y me la entregó –te juró que te daré vacaciones en unos dos meses más y serán largas.

-Bien sin más me retiro pase buena tarde señor Suikotsu lo veré mañana –salí rumbo a mi casillero, para recoger la ropa de cambio; curiosamente no había visto a Inuyasha.

Justo en el momento cuando estaba en la salida del hospital, sentí la presencia de Inuyasha en la espalda, suspiré largamente, sabiendo que mis adorados momentos a solas no serían posibles; restándole importancia seguí rumbo a mi casa, agradeciendo la cercanía con el hospital. Unos minutos más tarde caminando, ya me encontraba enfrente de una casa pequeña, saqué la llave del pantalón de mezclilla y abrí la puerta, deteniéndome un momento volteándome a ver como Inuyasha se encontraba.

-Inu, pasa no te quedes ahí parado –le invité, sonriendo.

-Gracias supongo –me vio un poco temeroso como si yo lo mandara a sentar igual a un perro.

Entramos a la sala, conformada por dos sillones para tres personas y un individual, todos de colores con tonos cálidos, café y sepia; en medio de la sala se encontraba una mesita de cristal y con un adorno de flores frescas, al parecer la anciana Kaede había venido a limpiar.

-Estem…bien aquí es donde vivo –encogí los hombros.

-Es demasiado solitario en serio –comento paseando su vista alrededor del piso.

-Por eso sólo vengo a recoger ropa de cambio y ya, prácticamente vivo en el hospital –observé una foto familiar en el estante de libros –íbamos a vivir en una casa así, supongo que no todos los sueños se cumplen.

-Feh! Claro que los sueños se cumplen, quizás no de la manera o en el momento en que lo esperabas –dijo mientras colocaba una mano en mi hombro misma que tome, aceptando su muestra de comprensión.

-Gracias Inu-kun –le dije notando como se sonrojaba tiernamente sacándome una sonrisa –es mejor que vaya a comer algo, no todos podemos permanecer sin comer por días –bromee, aligerando el ambiente.

Entre a la cocina tomando unas verduras del refrigerador, afortunadamente no se había echado a perder las había comprado hacía una semana y media; coloqué las cosas en el fregadero para lavarlas y desinfectarlas mientras calentaba un poco de agua, me iba venir bien una buena sopa de verduras, ya me vendría bien un cambio de las comidas de hospital. Justo cuando terminaba de poner las verduras y el agua junto con un poco de sazonador, sentía como si alguien me miraba, voltee y vi a Inuyasha a lado observando como preparaba la comida, decidí ignorarlo y continuar con lo mío.

-Kagome, no sería más sencillo preparar algo de ramen –comentó con cara de yo sé de cocina y tú no.

-Sí, sería sencillo, pero esas sopas instantáneas contienen mucha sal y sabías que es causa de hipertensión e hinchazón –respondí simplemente demostrando mis dotes de enfermera (NA: Me lo dijeron y sí es verídico lo de la sal en las sopas instantáneas)

-Al menos son ricas y en serio a mí no me han causado nada en lo que llevo de vida –reclamó.

-Deberías comer saludablemente, mírame a mí yo me cuido y estoy en perfecta forma –puse las manos a mis costados enseñándole la excelente condición física, aunque la mirada dirigida por parte de Inuyasha parecía querer desnudarme; en ese momento me ruboricé hasta la punta del cabello, rápidamente dirigí la vista a la olla, la cual se encontraba lista, apagué la estufa y fui por un plato y cuchara, me serví un poco con el cucharón, lo coloqué en la mesa y empecé a comer.

-Y hablo en serio, prométeme que cuando te recuperes del coma, comerás saludablemente y evitarás comer demasiadas sopas instantáneas –le miré fijamente.

-Bien sólo si tú te atreves a comer y comprar un poco de esas sopas –contraatacó.

-Okay, será nuestro acuerdo –extendí mi mano y el hizo lo mismo con la suya, pero esta vez no la sentía tan firme como cuando la tomé la primera vez, asustada le miré – ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, simplemente estoy algo cansado –vi como se tomaba la cabeza con una mano, eso era extraño o tal vez.

-Te comprendo o por lo menos sé que ocurre en parte –me miró ansioso –tal parece ser que utilizaste demasiada energía para venir conmigo a mi casa y lo resientes, quizás si descansas lograrás recobrar un poco de esa energía, mañana iremos a tú cuarto y veremos si te sientes mejor –él simplemente asintió.

Indiqué con mi mano que me siguiera arriba a la habitación de huéspedes, en cuanto yo fui al baño a lavarme los dientes y cambiarme a una cómoda pijama de rayas azules en el pantalón y la camiseta blanca con corazones en un extremo, ya iba a ir a la habitación de Inu. En cuanto entré noté como se había quedado dormido, se veía tan tierno así sin máquinas y tan pacífico, me atreví a acercarme y a acariciar un mechón de su cabellara obscura, cuando noté como tomaba mi mano.

-Perdón te desperté –él se limitó a negar con la cabeza – ¿quieres que haga algo para ti? –esta vez asintió y acercó sus labios a los míos uniéndolos en tierno beso el cual no pude negarme a corresponderle.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo? –susurró entre el beso, no pude responder, sin embargo mi cuerpo respondió por mi, acercándome hasta quedarme recostada con él.

"_No sabía como responder a esa pregunta, quizás me tomaba como un reemplazo de esa Kikyo o está confundido en este mundo y yo soy como su salvavidas" fue lo último que pensé antes de caer rendida ante el cansancio. _

CONTINUARÁ…

Me estuve tardando en los capis debido a un bloqueo del escritor, pero hace unos días vi una peli que me devolvió la inspiración. Por cierto Otaku, la frase que me recordaste la escribí por si la reconocías, ah y por otro lado me están diciendo que quieren capis más largos, la verdad a mí también me gustaría hacerlos largo, pero soy una escritora medio surrealista (escribo y publico) en serio perdonen por eso, ya hare muchos capis ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el otro. REVIEWS por favor, y si quieren darme ideas son bien recibidas. DOMO ARIGATO, MEZTLI201.


	10. Complicaciones

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos lo demás personajes aún siguen perteneciendo a Takashi Rumiko, ni modo quién no quisiera tener a Inu en su casa con esas orejitas…. Jejeje ya estoy divagando.**

**Antes de comenzar gracias por los reviews y es una excelente idea Marlene quizá lo pueda usar, ya se me había olvidado de Naraku, que bueno que les haya gustado el capi anterior. Y aprovechando esto estoy escribiendo mi propia novela y en serio me está quedando hermosa ya contando con 94 páginas, espero ya el siguiente año publicarla y que pueda leerse en varias partes del mundo. Sin más preámbulos he aquí el capítulo 10.**

**Chapter 10: Complicaciones**

**Inuyasha **

Me encontraba en la obscuridad de mi interior no había nadie, hasta que de repente apareció enfrente mío una luz y de ella salió una mujer con largos cabellos lisos y obscuros como la noche, sólo había conocido una persona con esas características.

-Kikyo… ¡Kikyo! –grité con todas mis fuerzas.

-Inuyasha –dijo cuando volteo a verme, sus ojos estaban vacíos sin brillo – ¿por qué me olvidaste? Prefieres a esa médico, sabes que ella no pertenece a nuestro entorno, nunca lo soportaría y además no te ama como yo –dicho esto se acercó a mí abrazándome, pero no sentí su calor, en parte sabía que tenía razón yo no conocía los sentimientos de Kagome por mí.

-Yo jamás podría olvidarte, sin embargo… –cogí sus hombros –debo saber la razón por la cual sentía ira por dentro, siendo el día más feliz de todos, nuestra boda.

-Entonces ya no me amas –afirmó –te robó el corazón esa médico.

De pronto la imagen de Kikyo se desvaneció, dejándome intrigado por su conclusión de que Kagome robó mí corazón, me removí un poco siendo consciente de mi alrededor, lo primero que detecté fue un olor a flores de sakura y cerezos, en cuanto mis ojos se abrieron enfoque la imagen más hermosa, Kagome se veía encantadora con el cabello un poco desordenado, su respiración acompasada y los labios a los cuales ya se convertían en una golosina para mí, me percate que la abrazaba por la cintura e imagine que éramos pareja, disfrutando de la mañana y que en cualquier momento vendrían unos pequeños abriendo la puerta deseándonos unos buenos días….sacudí la cabeza.

"_No sé qué me hiciste, porque no dejó de pensar en un futuro junto a ti"_ pensé, mientras rodaba lentamente en la cama, contemplé mi mano ya había vuelto a su estado anterior _"pero si no pudieran hacer nada y muero"_ el simple pensamiento me aterraba, sin embargo no debía perder las esperanzas, lo haría por Kagome.

Faltaban unas 2 horas para que el despertador de Kagome suene, así que me dediqué a velar su sueño, por lo menos pasaría el rato contemplando al dulce ángel que se preocupaba por mí bien, ya vería después de despertar del coma, como arreglar las cosas con Kikyo.

**Kagome **

Oí como el despertador sonaba, me removí un poco sintiendo alguien al lado mío, haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe y gritar, cayéndome de la cama.

-AY Tonta, qué diablos te pasa, parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma horrible –sacudió levemente la cabeza –y el único fantasma aquí es muy apuesto –dijo Inuyasha con el ego elevado, pero jugaría un poco con él.

-Pues me dirás donde está ese fantasma, porque al único que veo es a ti –dije poniendo la cara más inocente que pude, en tanto Inuyasha frunció el ceño, lo único que me quedo fue reír a carcajadas, a las que se me unió Inuyasha; voltee a ver el reloj y decidí que mejor me bañaba y preparaba mis cosas de cambio para el hospital.

Tarde poco porque Inuyasha me molestó cuando puse en una maleta mi ropa interior, de que mis bragas eran muy anticuadas, a pesar de ser él un fantasma como pude lo saqué del cuarto, ya le había dicho que me esperara afuera, el muy mirón. Otra vez vi el reloj y cuál fue mi sorpresa de que ya me quedaban sólo unos diez minutos para llegar.

-¡Debemos irnos Inu, se nos hace tarde! –le grité y de un momento a otro se encontraba enfrente de mí, no le di mayor importancia y salí cerrando la puerta, para disponerme a correr, a estas horas no pasaban demasiados taxis, hasta que escuché una como alguien me llamaba, cuando voltee vi una ambulancia y cual venía a ser mi sorpresa de que era Jinenji Kokoro, un médico muy respetado por sus conocimientos sobre plantas medicinales, y junto a él venía el joven Kouga Lofren, quien era el conductor de ambulancia, casado hacia más de dos años con Ayame Totzin.

-Hey, Kagome necesitas aventó, no tenemos por el momento ninguna emergencia –mencionó, ya que sabía que no me aprovecharía de la ambulancia para mis propios fines.

-Te lo agradecería mucho –le sonreí y subí a la ambulancia, por la parte de atrás al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha.

-Este tipo no me cae bien Kagome –otra vez ahí estaban lo celos de Inuyasha.

-Por cierto Kagome, quién es tú amigo –preguntó Jinenji, sorprendiéndome a Inuyasha y a mí.

-Oye Jinenji de qué hablas si Kagome viene sola –señaló Kouga, mirando a Jinenji extrañado.

-Etto…creo que Jinenji se refiere al paciente que me encargó el señor Suikotsu –le hice una seña a Jinenji para que me siguiera la corriente –ya sabes se llama Inuyasha Taisho.

-En serio, yo conocí a un Inuyasha en la universidad –comentó Kouga, tragando nuestra coartada –si mal no recuerdo era alto, cabello largo negro y unos raros ojos dorados, además era un Don Juan con las chicas –sabía que hablaba del mismo Inuyasha que estaba enfrente de mi con una sonrisa de satisfacción, haciéndome enojar y fulminarle con la mirada –aunque siempre era un presumido, ya saben perro que ladra no muerde, dominaba la mayoría de los deportes, simplemente que nunca admitió que yo era el mejor de todos –eso le bajo los sumos a Inuyasha, quien se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, sonreí ante ello.

-Ya llegamos Kagome, justo a tiempo –dijo Jinenji con una sonrisa –y si puedes verme a la hora del almuerzo quiero preguntarte algo –entendí la indirecta, asintiendo para luego irme directo a firmar mi entrada.

-Supongo que ese tipo Jinenji también tiene poderes especiales –dio su punto de vista Inuyasha, cuando nos dirigíamos a su habitación.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarnos a saber qué te impide volver del coma –expuse –pues bien ya llegamos a la habitación, me aseguraré de que no hayan ocurrido ninguna eventualidad –cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendí al ver a una mujer junto a un hombre.

La mujer era de cabellos negros lacios, piel blanca sin ninguna imperfección, vestida con un traje negro pegado al cuerpo, y unos ojos negros, los cuales me parecieron llenos de rencor y tristeza; el hombre tenía casi las mismas características de la mujer, la única diferencia era que sus ojos eran de un color morado con un brillo de pureza y muy extraño también se notaba un toque de tristeza y avaricia.

-Disculpen, son de casualidad parientes del señor Taisho –cuestioné a ambos, aunque la respuesta me vino de otra persona.

-Kikyo –susurró Inuyasha al entrar al cuarto.

-Sí, en cierta forma yo me llamo Kikyo Sukimoto, la prometida de Inuyasha Taisho –me miró gélidamente, como si yo sólo fuera un insecto a quien pudiera aplastar.

-Y yo soy un primo segundo de Inuyasha, mi nombre es Naraku Morikawa–eso sí me sorprendió, ya que veía más parecido entre Kikyo y ese tal Naraku.

-Descuida Kagome, dice la verdad –dijo Inuyasha, adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y soy la médico encargada del señor Taisho –me presenté, sorprendiéndolos.

-Oh, así que es usted quien dejo a Inuyasha solo la noche pasada –dijo Kikyo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Les ofrezco una disculpa, tuve que retirarme por razones personales, pero les aseguro que no se volverá a repetir –incliné la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

-Más le vale…

Justo cuando iba a decir algo más el corazón de Inuyasha tuvo unas anomalías, poniéndome en acción saqué mi estetoscopio y comencé a examinarlo, mientras les pedía a la señorita Kikyo y al señor Naraku, salir de la habitación. Puse en marcha todas las cosas, revisé que el corazón latiera de manera normal, y lo que vi en la parte del cerebro me alteró de una forma horrible por poco iba a tener una falla cerebral, esto reducía levemente las expectativas de vida de Inuyasha; debía saber cómo ayudarlo, para eso debía descubrir lo ocurrido en la boda entre Inuyasha y Kikyo, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

-Kagome, voy a sobrevivir ¿verdad? –preguntó preocupado Inuyasha, quien estaba en una esquina del cuarto.

-Sólo tuviste una especie de ataque cerebral, vas ha estar bien Inu –me acerqué y lo abracé –te prometo que vas a vivir, regresarás a ser el gran empresario que eres y…podrás casarte con la señorita Kikyo, tal y como quisiste –no pude evitar decir lo final en un susurró triste, separándome de Inuyasha en el acto.

**Inuyasha**

Después de esas palabras llenas de tristeza, un vacío se instaló en mí ser, no pudiendo cuestionarme si en serio quería casarme con Kikyo o sólo fue un simple capricho de parte mía; me limite a ver al infinito, y desvanecerme en el aire, necesitaba pensar las cosas y el hecho de que Kikyo se encontrara en el hospital no ayudaba tanto, sentía que la traicionaba.

Aparecí en el piso de rehabilitación, estaba hecho un lío, cómo pude haberme enamorado de dos mujeres tan distintas, por una parte estaba Kikyo: fría, astuta, hermosísima, sabía como era el trabajo de la farándula y era muy calmada, mientras en el otro lado se encontraba Kagome: enojona, mandona (en parte), inteligente, perceptiva, alegre, su sonrisa le hacía sentir en paz y se preocupaba por los demás antes que de ella; había encontrado más cualidades en Kagome, conociéndola apenas de unos días, y en Kikyo sólo había encontrado las más superficiales, habiendo convivido con ella dos años.

-Quizás la solución a tú problema sea, conociendo la razón del rencor que te llevó a ser en parte fantasma –dijo una voz un poco conocida, al voltearme vi que era ese tal Jinenji.

-Feh! Y tú cómo sabes acerca de esto –me exasperé.

-Porque yo sufrí casi lo mismo que tú hace varios años –contestó, sólo pude mirarlo extrañado –sí yo fui en parte fantasma como tú, quedé en coma debido a una caída en las escaleras.

-En serio, eso parece absurdo contando con que puedes identificar plantas, según supongo –levanté la ceja.

-Pues es algo doloroso recordarlo –sus ojos se pusieron melancólicos –me encontraba llegando de trabajar cuando descubrí la puerta abierta de mí departamento, vi como mi madre había encontrado a una niña a la cual se supone que se había extraviado hacia varios meses, yo no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo mi propia madre, se había robado a esa niña sólo para compensar la falta de una nieta.

-Pero no me explicó cómo es que acabaste así como parte fantasma –le miré extrañado.

-Seguro lo notaste, cuando se está en ese estado no se puede recordar las cosas ocurridas antes del accidente –explicó tranquilamente –deben ocurrir varias situaciones para que se dé la recuperación de la memoria, en mi caso cuando desperté del coma hice muchas cosas aprendidas en observar, por eso a veces puedo ver las almas en tú condición.

-Entonces por qué Kagome puede verme, ella según me dijo es en cierta forma sacerdotisa –reflexioné en voz alta.

-Tienes mucha razón, pero su poder es limitado a los que en verdad necesitan la guía de ella, y al contrario de muchas creencias son pocos quienes la necesitan –sonrió –espero haberte ayudado a aclarar un poco tú mente y espero que elijas con sabiduría.

-Yo también lo espero

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Ahora sí me salió uno medio larguito, es por la espera en qué las tuve, espero en la noche poder escribir el siguiente capítulo. Agradezco las visitas en mis historias y quisiera que entraran a ver mi oneshoot de Tears in Heaven, es que a lo mejor meto un capi tipo songfic y quisiera su opinión de si les gustaría la manera en como escribo con respecto a una canció (acepto sugerencias). REVIEWS **_**SÍ**_** LOS LEO EN VERDAD. BESOS A TODOS MEZTLI201.**


	11. Tomando decisiones

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y los demás personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takashi, por lo menos me queda la ilusión de tenerlo para mí, pero lo compartiría con ustedes mis queridos lectores.**

**Disculpen por meter a Kikyo, era momento de su aparición, aunque les pido que no critiquen a Kikyo antes de tiempo y también lamento por si las confundí en una momento; ah y antes de otra cosa les doy un dato sobre el apellido creado para Naraku, al principio no se me ocurría nada, hasta que el brillo de la inspiración llegó y se me ocurrió utilizar el apellido de quien hace la voz de Naraku en japonés.**

**Chapter 11: Tomando decisiones **

**Inuyasha **

Luego que se fuera Jinenji sentí como si fuera me dejó inquieto, si Kagome estaba destinada a ayudar a "fantasmas" en mi condición, entonces nunca me podría amar o quizás si pudiera demostrar madurez con respecto de Kikyo, pero lo primero sería conocer la verdad de por qué la ira y el rencor en el que se supone sería el mejor momento de mí vida.

-Y creo saber la mejor manera para descubrirlo –dicho esto me desvanecí.

**Kagome **

Parecía un día de esos largos y agotadores, después del ataque de Inuyasha estaba preocupada, si volvía a tener un ataque así otra vez quizá ya no volvería a despertar; después se encontraba la cuestión de Kikyo, me sentía mal por haber besado a Inuyasha en varias ocasiones, además esos besos eran demasiado tentadores, sólo me había besado un chico en mi vida y ese fue Hiten Raigekijin, muy patético ni siquiera había sido un beso real sólo me tropecé y alcancé a presionar los labios contra los de él, por lo menos era guapo, pero no era mi tipo afortunadamente lo entendió.

-Si tan sólo no fuera por el compromiso entre Inuyasha y Kikyo –negué con la cabeza –ni siquiera así podría somos muy diferentes, él es un famoso empresario y yo una simple médico, nunca podría estar a la altura –estaba tan metida hablando conmigo misma, ni me percaté hacía donde se dirigían mis pasos, hasta que sentí como alguien me jalaba la bata, voltee a ver quién era, se trataba de una niño de unos 5 años pelirrojo, con unos ojos verdes, y vestido con un traje de paciente, obviamente estaba en el área de pediatría.

-Hola pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas? –pregunte con una sonrisa, agachándome para quedar a su altura.

-Mi…mi nombre es Shippo –sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo – ¿y el tuyo?

-El mío es Kagome, pero me puedes llamar Kag –le respondí, sabía que a veces mi nombre resultaba complicado para los niños pequeños, se limitó a sonreírme– ¿qué haces por aquí Shippo te perdiste?

-No, pero te puedo pedir un favor –asentí –me puedes esconder, es que van a ponerme una aguja grandotota y me da miedo –dijo exagerando sus gestos, causando en mi ternura, sin embargo debía asegurarme de que Shippo tomara esa vacuna, ya se encontraba en la edad de ir a la escuela y no debía arriesgarse a tener una enfermedad.

-¡Shippo, ven aquí! –le gritó una enfermera con una aguja en mano, mirándome cansadamente –perdóneme doctora Higurashi, este niño se me escapo de su vacuna.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargo –le dije, ya había varias ocasiones que había puesto una inyección.

-Se lo agradezco mucho –suspiró la enfermera.

Observé como se marchaba la enfermera por el pasillo, cuando voltee a ver a Shippo este estaba temblando de miedo, le sonreí tratando de darle confianza, no obstante seguía mirándome con un poco de miedo, suspiré, parecía que me llevaría un rato convencer a Shippo que se dejara poner la vacuna.

**Inuyasha**

Que tonto había sido no podía hacer esto sin Kagome, necesitaba de su ayuda para hacer algún interrogatorio tanto a Kikyo como a Naraku, además aún quedaba el asunto de mis elecciones, o era Kagome o Kikyo; no tarde mucho en encontrar a Kagome, sorprendiéndome que estuviera con un niño pequeño, esto se me hizo muy hermosa, incluso empecé a imaginarme que ese niño en realidad era de Kagome y mío, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta a mí me gustan los niños y siempre había deseado tenerlos, inclusive hubo una ocasión en que le pedí a Kikyo tenerlos.

_Flashback_

_Estábamos paseando Kikyo y yo por un parque en la limusina, cuando nos detuvimos frente a un alto, nos encontrábamos frente a un jardín de niños, en ese momento los observe jugando en la arena y cantando canciones, todos ellos con sonrisas en el rostro, entonces pensé que quería un hijo o hija, a quien mimar, cuidar, proteger y amar junto con la persona amada._

_-Kikyo, tú sabes que llevamos mucho tiempo de novios y pronto nos casaremos –dije nerviosamente._

_-Sí, ¿qué ocurre Inuyasha? –preguntó alzando una ceja._

_-Pues estaba pensando que tú y yo podríamos tener un bebé, después de casarnos –susurré –a parte de eso tenemos recursos para criarlo, no le faltaría nada –agregué._

_-Inuyasha, cielo, recuerda que soy modelo y no estoy para tener un bebé, arruinando toda mi carrera, falta mucho para que yo me retire de las pasarelas –dijo fríamente, sorprendiéndome –pero si necesitas a algo que cuidar por el momento podemos tener un perro._

_-Supongo que podemos esperar –murmuré a mí mismo._

_Fin Flashback_

Desde entonces ya no había pensado en bebés, sin embargo la escena de Kagome y ese niño hizo que deseara intensamente tener un hijo con Kagome, ya no había Kikyo en mis pensamientos sólo Kagome. Me acerqué, escuchando como Kagome trataba de convencerle de dejarle ponerle una vacuna.

-Shippo, si tú quieres estar sano y fuerte, para salir del hospital y jugar con tus amigos o me equivocó –asintió el niño llamado Shippo –entonces me dejarás darte la vacuna.

-Pero me dolerá –se quejó Shippo, exasperando un poco su paciencia.

-Oye Kagome, dile que sería una prueba de hombre –comenté junto a su oído, sorprendiéndola un poco.

-Sí, pero imagínate que se trata de una prueba de hombre –dijo sonriéndole.

-Esta bien –se rindió, extendiendo su brazo, el cual Kagome lo tomó cariñosamente, colocándole la inyección.

-Listo Shippo, eso era todo –sobó su brazo en donde le puso la inyección.

-No me dolió –presumió, inflando su pecho, ocasionándome un extraño orgullo.

-Ya ves, ahora sólo evita rascarte o tocarte dónde te he puesto la inyección –la mirada de Shippo denotó un poco de miedo –sólo por unas horas, es para que funcione la vacuna y seas fuerte.

-Gracias Kagome –le besó a su mejilla, para luego irse por el pasillo.

Se volteo y me dedicó una enorme sonrisa, provocándome un sonrojo, nunca en mi vida me había sonrojando tanto, ella estaba despertando varios sentimientos intensos y sentía el anhelo de siempre estar a su lado; no me di cuenta de lo próximo que me encontraba del rostro de Kagome hasta que sentí su aliento chocar contra el mío y no pudiendo resistirlo le di un casto beso, el cual pudo durar varios minutos y no me habría percatado.

Al separarme de ella supe que mi elección se encontraba hecha, sus ojos reflejaban un brillo especial, a parte de mi madre no había visto un brillo así, y me dolería si me separaba de mi dulce Kagome.

-Ka…go…me, yo quisiera –susurré tratando de darme valor, pero justo cuando iba a declararme se escuchó el sonido de la alarma de Kagome.

-Perdón Inuyasha, debo irme hay una emergencia –dicho esto, me puse cabizbajo, sin embargo Kagome hizo algo que me sorprendió, me dio un beso antes de correr por el pasillo; esta vez no cabían dudas, juraba que cuando me despertara, Kagome y yo estaríamos juntos.

**Kagome**

Corría por el pasillo, aún no me creía lo que había hecho, le di un beso a Inuyasha en los labios y ni siquiera me arrepiento, sin embargo aún entraba en conflicto su compromiso con la señorita Kikyo; esperaba que Inuyasha tomara una decisión si quería a Kikyo cuando se despertara del coma lo dejaría ir, y si por el contrario me elegía a mí lo amaría por siempre.

Llegué rápidamente a la sala de urgencias y en ese momento, todo el tiempo sentí como se detenía en la camilla se encontraba alguien a quien nunca esperaba ver, mis ojos se humedecieron a tal grado de hacer mi visión levemente borrosa.

-Kagome, rápido necesita una cirugía de reconstrucción de pierna o se infectarán más de lo posible –gritó Sango, colocándose su cubrebrebocas.

-Lo conoces, no es así Kagome –afirmó Miroku, quien estaba detrás de mí despertándome de mí letargo.

-Sí, él es….

CONTINUARÁ…

**Perdón no puedo evitar un poco de intriga, sin embargo las recompense con la elección de Inuyasha y el beso de Kagome a Inu; esta vez me estoy proponiendo hacer este fic de 15 capis ni uno más ni uno menos, ya se me ocurrieron las ideas justas para los restantes cuatro capis y a parte epílogo, en donde quizás meta el lemon, pero necesito preguntarles si lo quisieran desde la perspectiva de Inu o Kag, sólo un perspectiva, porque no me sale muy bien una perspectiva combinada.**


	12. Un reencuentro inesperado

**Perdonen si no actualicé como es debido, pero la Uni me deja agotada y pues con trabajo encuentro tiempos libres, bueno tuve que releer el capi para ver en donde me había quedado así que he aquí algo de mi cosecha.**

**Chapter 12: Un reencuentro inesperado**

-Lo conoces, no es así Kagome –afirmó Miroku, quien estaba detrás de mí despertándome de mí letargo.

-Sí, él es mi hermano pequeño Sota –dije ya no aguantando las lágrimas, mismas que me sequé de prisa, no eran momentos para ponerse triste, era momento de actuar, no permitiría que muriera Sota –rápido tenemos que ir a cirugía.

-Eh Kagome en serio no creo que sea lo mejor, no estas emocionalmente en condiciones para hacerlo –me lo dijo Suikotsu, cogiendo mi hombro.

-Suikotsu, te respeto y eres como un padre para mí, pero Sota es la única familia que me queda, si lo pierdo no será porque no hice nada –el señor Suikotsu, debió haber visto mi mirada de determinación, por lo cual me dejó ir a donde estaba la sala de operaciones.

-Esta perdiendo mucha sangre, debemos detener la hemorragia –grito uno de los cirujanos.

-Pásenme en bisturí, debemos abrir la herida para desinfectarla –ordené, viendo como estaba una parte de la pierna estaba negra, aquello no era muy buena señal.

**Inuyasha **

-¿Dónde se encontrará Kagome? –voltee mi cabeza hacia varias direcciones, tratando de encontrarla, quería saber qué había ocurrido, estaba un poco paranoico sentía como si ella estuviese angustiada, triste y por extraño que parezca alegre –kuso, debo saber si ella se ecuentra bien.

De repente vio al tal Miroku, quien se encontraba hablando con Sango, a lo mejor si escuchaba la conversación sabría el paradero de Kagome, conforme me fui acercando algo en mí me decía que Kagome se encontraba bien, pero un poco sola.

-En serio, ese niño es su hermano –la pregunta de Sango, lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Así es, él esta ahora en cirugía, y pues Kagome se encuentra atendiéndolo con diligencia –comentó Miroku, no obstante su voz parecía melancólica.

-Algo ocurre Miroku, ¿no es verdad? –observó Sango.

-Sí, es que le vi la pierna, y pues su infección avanza de manera rápida –su voz se oía impotente –francamente no creo que sobreviva, sin embargo conservo las esperanzas.

-¿Por qué?, ya sé que Kagome es buena médico y todo…-Miroku levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio.

-Quizás no te enteraste, pero yo tenía una infección similar a la de Sota, en mi mano derecha –esto dejo a Sango y a Inuyasha sorprendidos –sí, no se me nota, esto fue hace un par de años.

_Flashback_

_Me había metido en un lío, debía dejar de ser tan pervertido, naah, eso sería cuando se enamorara profundamente; de repente de las sombras apareció una sombra gigantesca, que me atacó fuertemente, él tenía la ventaja de ser pesado, no fue sino hasta que un rayo de luna salió de entre las sombras, que lo reconocí._

_-Tokajin…-_

_-Sí, y tú me vas a pagar las deudas de tu abuelo –su sonrisa era como un tiburón, dándome escalofríos._

_-No tengo dinero –me excuse –además ya te pagué todo._

_-Sólo te falta una cosa –dicho esto sacó un arma y disparó provocando un gran agujero de color negro –esa bala está infectada, será prácticamente imposible que sobrevivas sin amputación, hasta luego Miroku –se volteo, dejándome en el suelo, tratando de contener la hemorragia._

_Fin Flasback_

-Para mi fortuna, alguien me vio y llamaron a una ambulancia –miro hacia el techo –cuando llegué aquí, muchos creían que tendrían que amputarme la mano, pero Kagome dijo que me curaría sin necesidad de amputación, su empeño se reflejo en la manera de atenderme.

-Supongo, que lo logró –sonrió Sango.

-Sí, por eso la mayor parte del personal la respeta, incluido Suikotsu –puso un dedo en su barbilla, como si recordara algo –de hecho fue por Kagome que me volví médico.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Sango con asombro.

-Ciertamente, me propuso que dejara de lado la vida de las apuestas –rió –al principio me pareció imposible volverme médico, pero gracias a la ayuda de Kagome pude realizar esto.

-Por cierto, ¿qué ocurrió con ese tal Tokajin?

-Lo que cualquiera podría hacer, le denuncié justo cuando salí del hospital –encogió los hombros, restándole importancia –no tardaron en apresarlo.

Después de lo que escuche, me sentía orgulloso de Kagome, ahora tenía la necesidad de estar a su lado, para apoyarla durante la operación de su hermano; dicho esto me desvanecí inmediatamente apareciendo en la sala de operaciones, cuando voltee encontré a Kagome con la frente sudando y una mirada concentrada, me acerqué silenciosamente colocando mis manos en sus hombros transmitiéndole confianza, sintiendo como se relajaba y comenzaba a utilizar una especie de aspiradora en las partes infectadas.

-Lo podrás salvar Kagome –le susurre.

**Kagome**

Habían pasado varias horas desde que inició la operación, tenía miedo de perder al único miembro de mi familia, me estaba dando por vencida, hasta que escuché a Inuyasha dándome su apoyo; no podía defraudar a nadie.

Varias horas después

Estaba muerta, aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos; no lo podía creer, sentí como Inuyasha se colocaba a mi lado, poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Lo lograste, Kagome –me felicitó, era cierto lo había logrado a tiempo y con las lágrimas de felicidad surcando mis mejillas.

-Ya quiero ver a Sota –sabía que faltaban unas horas para poder hablar con él, pero necesitaba saber cómo y en dónde había estado, en especial porque se suponía que la única superviviente del accidente había sido ella.

-Ten paciencia, o Kagome Miko Higurashi, no tiene paciencia para esperar lo mejor –bromeó.

-Inuyasha, gracias –me miró haciéndose el confundido –sé que estabas conmigo en la operación.

-De nada –

Así nos quedamos unos momentos más, abrazados, sin más esperando a poder ver al hermano de mi alma y corazón.

**Sota**

Desperté algo desorientado, no sabía donde estaba, a lo mucho recordaba haber recibido un balazo en la pierna.

_Flashback _

Estaba comprando víveres, en la tienda cercana a mi hogar adoptivo, tenía unos 15 años, ya iba en entrar a la preparatoria, aspiraba a tener un por ser un gran policía, así poder defender las personas de su barrio, porque a veces se podía poner peligrosos esos rumbos a ciertas horas.

Ya iba pagando, cuando de repente entro un hombre con un arma de fuego, me agaché tratando de ver si podía hablar a alguna patrulla, pero cuando vi como el ladrón iba a patear a una mujer con su niña, no lo soporta.

-¡Déjalas tranquilas! –grité con todas mis fuerzas, tirándole el mandado y corrí hacia la patrulla que se encontraba al otro lado del parque, al parecer el ladrón se había fijado de mis intenciones, porque sentí la pierna caliente.

Mis pasos, no por eso se hicieron menos rápidos, afortunadamente la policía se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y atraparon al ladrón.

-Bien hecho chico –me había felicitado el policía.

-De nad…AAAAAHHHH! –mi pierna estaba ardiendo y fue cuando perdí el conocimiento.

Fin flashback

Entró un hombre con una especie de radiografías, a lo mejor era mi médico a cargo.

-Ya veo que ya despertaste, a alguien quien quiere verte –mencionó, quizás serían mis padres, pero cuando esa chica entró, sólo pude decir.

-Hermana… –lo demás ya no importó.

-Sota –entró completamente y me abrazó, no pude hacer más que llorar, por fin volvía estar con mi hermana, me habían dicho que me separaron de ella por protección, porque si estábamos juntos nos encontrarían, pero nunca había perdido la esperanza de volver a verla.

En tanto un hombre, con largos cabellos negros veía esa escena con alegría, al fin una familia se reunía, aunque en ese momento se empezaba a sentir débil, quería que Kagome disfrutara esa reunión, su caso podía esperar.

**Lamento no haber podido actualizar, es que entrar en la Universidad es un mundo nuevo con varios trabajos, además entre a Misiones para cubrir créditos, y apenas he podido dedicarme al fic. Ya me faltan unas 2 semanas y estaré de vacaciones, trataré de actualizar más rápido, obviamente sin perder calidad. Espero que les haya gustado el capi, y como les dije antes había sorpresa con lo de la familia de Kagome, pero hay cosas por aclarar…eso será en el otro Capítulo.**

**Se acerca el final, unos tres capis, más un epílogo. Luego me dedicaré a Roja como la Manzana y a una novela que estoy escribiendo (de mi propia autoria). Nos vemos Meztli201.**


	13. Juntos, quiero saber más de ti

**Reportándome, a la conti de este fic, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ya estoy liberada, calificaciones bastante buenas y ganas de escribir, además estuve de misiones, a parte de que se me cruzo una bronquitis; con respecto a este capítulo tendrá muchas aclaraciones de la vida de Inuyasha y pues tal vez un despertar, ¿quién sabe? sólo yo, y ustedes si lo leen.**

**Capítulo 13: Juntos, quiero saber más de ti**

**Inuyasha**

Kagome pasó la mayor parte de la mañana con su hermano Sota, según me había enterado la policía los había separado por protección, mientras encontraban al responsable del "accidente", sin embargo no lo han encontrado todavía, lo cual significaba que debían separarse de nuevo.

Tan contradictoria se volvió la vida, pero se juraba a sí mismo contratar a alguien para atrapar a ese mal nacido y encerrarlo el resto de sus días. Seguía caminando sin rumbo, hasta que vi a Kagome saliendo de la habitación de Sota, me dirigí donde se encontraba, ya sabiendo de ante mano que mi presencia la había captado.

-Estará bien, aunque nos separen siempre estaremos juntos –dijo con la vista baja, le levante su barbilla viendo en sus ojos ese brillo especial que tenía después de cada beso.

-Descuida, pronto atraparan a ese hombre y podrás estar con tú hermano libremente –puse su mano en mi corazón, haciendo mi promesa silenciosa.

-En serio eso espero Inuyasha , con todo mi corazón –aún la veía desanimada.

-Hey, Kagome tengo una idea ven conmigo –le sostuve su mano, jalándola hacia los elevadores afortunadamente no había nadie viéndolos, sino creerían a Kagome como una loca.

Ya unos pisos más, estaba nervioso ojalá le gustara, lo tenía preparado hace poco, sólo esperaba no arruinar nada.

**Kagome**

Me sentía nerviosa, no sabía a dónde me quería llevar Inuyasha, se veía muy emocionado y su rostro parecía como un ángel; las puertas del elevador se abrieron y nos encontrábamos en el área de recuperación, en serio Inuyasha me conocía bien, pero ahora que lo pensaba casi no conocía nada de Inuyasha, tan sólo que trabajaba como jefe en una agencia de _modelos_, su novia al parecer lo abandonó en el altar, además de ser súper sexy, celoso, con una capacidad de hacerme enojar y reír, de ahí en fuera no conocía nada de él, aunque como dicen el amor es ciego y no me arrepentía.

-Oye, Kagome todavía sigues con nosotros –me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Perdona, me decías algo –

-Vaya si eres tonta, Kagome –sonrió de manera burlesca.

-No me digas tonta, ¡TONTO! –grité a todo pulmón, que algunos de los pacientes y enfermeros se me quedaron viendo como loca, a lo cual sonreí lo más naturalmente posible.

-Está bien, mejor dejas de gritar y te enseñaré algo –dicho esto cogió mi mano y nos acercamos a unas flores de zakura muy hermosas, pero me le quedé viendo extrañada a Inuyasha, nunca las había visto florecer.

-Inuyasha, ¿tú hiciste esto? –

-Sí, lo hice con Jinenji, ¿te gusta? –lo vi sonrojarse.

-Me encanta, eres bueno en la jardinería –le alabe.

-Antes plantaba flores con mi madre Isayoi, me gustaba ver como mecía su cabello y su sonrisa, se parecía a un ángel–su mirada se torno muy cálida, en verdad era un avance para conocerlo –a mi padre le gustaba el jardín, de hecho la mayoría de las veces llevaba a mi madre allí a tomar el almuerzo –rió un poco –de hecho me escondía detrás de los arbustos, siempre anhelé tener un amor como el de ellos.

Lo miré durante unos momentos y no pude resistir el impulso, tomé su mano entre las mías demostrando mi apoyo incondicional.

-Estoy segura de que podrás encontrarlo, o a lo mejor ya lo tienes con… la señorita Kikyo –bajé la cabeza, sentí una enorme tristeza, pero debía decirlo yo solamente era la médico a cargo de un paciente y nada más.

-Kagome… -susurró mi nombre y tomó mi rostro con sus manos, se acercó lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron en un tierno beso, sin prisas, ni limitaciones, sólo amor.

-Inuyasha ¿por qué? –le pregunté al finalizar el beso.

-Cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz, me divierto y mi pecho se llena de calidez, eso nunca pasó con Kikyo, solamente estoy así al estar cerca de ti Kagome.

-Pero ¿qué pasará cuando salgas del coma?, no puedes llegar y decir "Kikyo me enamoré de mi médico, pues fui un fantasma y la conocí mejor" –traté de imitar su voz, aunque me salió muy graciosa provocando nuestras risas.

-Descuida ya se nos ocurrirá algo, después de todo estaremos juntos –

-Lo haremos, yo daré todo de mi misma para poder sacarte del coma, te lo prometo –

Sellamos nuestras promesas con un beso, nadie nos separaría.

**Inuyasha**

Habían pasado muchas cosas en cuestión de días, primero el accidente, segundo descubrir mi otro yo hanyo, tercera enamorarme de mi médico Kagome, cuarta volverme un romántico sin sentido; bueno tal vez omití algunos puntos, aunque esos cuatro han sido los más importantes.

Kagome ahora se encontraba despidiendo a su hermano, decían que era mejor mantenerlos separados hasta encontrar a esa persona, de eso estaba seguro; de repente comencé a sentir un leve dolor en el pecho, ya hacía varias que tenía esa sensación, irónicamente era como estar en dos lugares a la vez, no obstante esta fuerza lo atraía hacia su propio cuerpo.

-Quizás es una señal, de que pronto podré despertar, aunque debo admitirlo tengo miedo, y si olvidaba a Kagome –me recorrió un escalofrió, decidí estar un tiempo conmigo mismo literalmente.

Estando en el cuarto, descubrí a Kikyo y a Naraku hablando de algo importante o algo así, me acerqué para escuchar mejor.

-Kikyo, debemos hacerlo o no podremos estar libres con nosotros mismos –le dijo mientras sostenía sus manos.

-Sí, debemos decir la verdad a todos, aunque… -miró a mi cuerpo con tristeza –él lo sabrá hasta que despierte, debo escribirle la carta.

-Será lo mejor, sin embargo me siento un poco culpable –se rasco la cabeza.

-Escribiré la carta ahora mismo y daré instrucciones para dársela en cuanto despierte –dicho esto vi como tomó un bolígrafo y un papel, me coloqué detrás de ella para ver lo escrito.

_Querido Inuyasha:_

_Te preguntará ¿por qué no estoy a tu lado?, la verdad de todo esto es porque descubrí que no estoy enamorada de ti, esto lo descubrí unas semanas antes de la boda; no eres tú soy yo, tal vez suene repetida esta frase, pero tú eres un hombre muy bueno y fuerte, del que toda mujer pudiera enamorarse perdidamente, sin embargo no fue mi caso. Había estado enamorada de Naraku, antes de conocerte tuve una relación con él, no funcionó, cuando trabajé en tu empresa me presentaste con Naraku y esos sentimientos, que creí olvidados volvieron con más fuerza._

_El día de nuestra boda, me fue repentina, veía en tus ojos la ilusión y debía tener todas mis fuerzas para evitar llorar, y ocurrió lo inevitable, me encontraste afuera en el estacionamiento junto a Naraku, íbamos a irnos del país, soy una cobarde lo sé, nos descubriste y por primera vez vi en tus ojos odio. _

_Lamentablemente por nuestra culpa estas aquí, tal vez no sea mucho, pero pagaremos entre Naraku y yo todos los gastos médicos, esperando tu perdón, en verdad lo siento._

_Atentamente, Kikyo._

No fueron necesarias más palabras, entendía perfectamente su sentir, apenas unos días antes de la boda notaba a Kikyo distante y triste, mientras yo ilusionado, no había podido ver el sentir de ella, eso no era de parejas, aunque también debía agradecerle a Kikyo, sin ella jamás hubiera conocido a Kagome ni el verdadero amor.

-Te perdono Kikyo –coloqué mi mano en su hombro, al parecer lo sintió y pude ver una verdadera sonrisa de parte de ella.

Observé desde la ventana como se iban, mientras yo desde el fondo de mi corazón les deseaba lo mejor, corrí hacia donde Kagome se encontraba, pero una fuerza extraña me atrajo de nuevo al cuarto, sólo me di la vuelta un momento para descubrir que volvía a mi propio cuerpo, sólo vi hacia la salida con una sonrisa.

-Kagome ahora estoy seguro, pronto podremos estar juntos –dicho esto entré a mi cuerpo, esperando despertar con los ojos color chocolate de mi amada.

**Kagome**

Había ido a despedir a Sota, estaba segura de que podrían atrapar al responsable de su separación, ya estaba en la entrada cuando su alarma sonó, era ¡Inuyasha! No perdí más tiempo y corrí a la habitación encontrando como los enfermeros trataban de normalizar el corazón de él.

Antes de poder acercarme vi al hanyo Inuyasha, sonriendo mientras entraba se reunía con el otro Inuyasha, en ese instante las lecturas revelaban respiración y ritmos cardiacos normales, me acerqué solo para ver como poco a poco se abrían los ojos de mi amado.

-Ya despertaste, hola Inuyasha –sonreí, al parecer se iba a reponer, sin embargo aún se debían hacer varias pruebas.

-Este ¿dónde estoy?, ¿quién eres? –preguntó confundido, dejándome en shock.

-No lo recuerdas estas en el hospital, y yo soy Kagome, Kagome Miko Higurashi –le dije un poco desesperada, mis ojos tenían lágrimas contenidas al ver el rostro confundido de Inuyasha.

-Lo siento, pero no recuerdo haberte conocido, por cierto no ha venido mi prometida Kikyo –eso me desarmó, corrí afuera de la habitación rumbo a la azotea para desahogarme de mis lágrimas.

Inuyasha no me recordaba y lo peor buscaba a su prometida Kikyo, en otras palabras había olvidado nuestra promesa de estar juntos; debía haberlo supuesto, en la mayoría de los pacientes en coma, si despiertan tienen secuelas, entre ellas es la pérdida de memoria.

-Es cierto, aunque hay muchas posibilidades de poder hacerle recordar su inconsciente –me dije a mi misma, por lo menos con tratar no se pierde –debo lograrlo.

**Hola aquí Meztli201, seguro me matan por lo corto del capi, pero me surgió así y espero que les haya gustado, por cierto feliz 2013. A partir de hoy inició el próximo capi, recordará Inuyasha a Kagome o deberán volver a enamorarse. PD. Coloqué a una Kikyo con diferente personalidad a la de la serie, espero no haberlos decepcionado.**

**Besos Meztli201 ¡REVIEWS PLISS!**


	14. ¿Te podré recuperar?

**Hola queridas lectoras, primero que nada gracias por sus reviews y en algunos casos sus amenazas de muerte jejeje, lamento haber tardado con mis estudios a duras penas tengo tiempo para dormir, y bueno tenía un pequeño bloqueo mental con respecto a esta historia, pero se alegrarán de saber que ahorita se me pasó. Ya no aplazo más esto disfruten el capi.**

**Chapter 14: ¿Te podré recuperar?**

**Kagome**

Habían pasado un par de días, e Inuyasha no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido hacia unas semanas en su coma, también ahora él esta un poco deprimido por una carta dejada por la señorita Kikyo, según me enteré es que ella se fue con Onigumo, pero de ahí en fuera no supe más.

Ya casi mis fuerzas estaba menguando, debido a que Inuyasha tan sólo podría hacerlo quedarse al menos una semana entera, después debería darlo de alta, lo peor de todo es que he estado ocupada con otros pacientes y no me da el tiempo suficiente para estar con Inuyasha, esa era una de las razones.

-Si tan sólo hubiera algo con lo cual pudieras recordarme –murmuré par mi misma, suspire dirigiéndome curiosamente al dueño de mis pensamientos.

**Inuyasha **

He estado un par de días en el hospital, y me entero con que Kikyo las cosas no andaban como yo esperaba, aunque me duele no siento rencor hacia ella, quizás es porque no veía la verdad de mis sentimientos, tal vez solo quería a Kikyo por ser a la primera persona con quien no le interesaban mis bienes materiales.

-_Esto es un lío_ –pienso desesperadamente, de repente veo entrar a mi médico, mejor dicho mi médica, la verdad me había sorprendido verla con una expresión de desesperación la primera vez de haberla visto, sin embargo una parte de mi ser parecía reconocerla.

-Buenos días señor Taisho, ¿amaneció mejor? –preguntó, desconcertándome porque me estaba hablando formalmente y cuando desperté me había tratado como si fuera alguien normal.

-Sí, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza –respondí, simplemente observé como asentía y se entretenía con una especie de tabla con datos, aproveché para contemplarla mejor, su mirada color chocolate profunda, sincera y decidida, con respecto a mi altura ella sería pequeña, perfecta para tomarla entre mis brazos y sus labios tan seductores,… ¡_Qué estoy pensando_!

-Deberemos hacer unas cuantas pruebas más, si no están mal mis cálculos estarás de alta al final de la semana –sonrió, haciéndome sonrojar, aunque esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Este… podría salir a caminar un poco afuera, me siento un poco aprisionado aquí –pedí.

-Veamos, según los estudios no has recibido mucha afectación en los músculos de las piernas –sacó una especie de agenda electrónica de su bata –tiene suerte mañana podrá ir a la sala de rehabilitación, para ejercitar las piernas.

-Muchas gracias, Kagome –agradecí sorprendiéndome al no utilizar el formalismo y utilizar una voz profunda.

-Etto, mañana lo acompañara mi compañero Moryomaru –dice mientras suministra un poca más de suero.

-_Kuso yo quería estar con ella –pienso algo enojado, sin embargo se me ocurre una idea._

-Pero no te molestaría si pudieras venir –me mira algo extrañada –me refiero si ese tal Moryomaru no podría saber si empiezo a marearme.

-No lo creo, él es muy competente y sabe hacer bien las cosas.

-Por favor –pido con mi mejor cara de perro (que ironía).

-Vale, si así te sientes más cómodo –se rindió –nos veremos mañana –dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Estoy cansado, cierro mis ojos y la primera imagen que viene a mi mente es la de Kagome con un pequeño niño pelirrojo, es extraño

_veo mi presente y mi pasado_

_brillan con fuerza de un solo lado_

_no sé si era esto lo que tanto ansiaba_

_llegar a tener más de lo que nunca podré abarcar._

**Kagome**

Estoy nerviosa, mi corazón late rápidamente, Inuyasha pidió que saliéramos, parecía como una medio cita; tal vez Inuyasha está recuperando poco a poco sus recuerdos, al menos eso espero.

-¡Doctora Higurashi! ¡Se le solicita en medicina interna! –anunciaron.

-_Tendré un día pesado_ –pensé con un suspiro.

_quiero pedirte que me acompañes_

_y que me enseñes a ser vulnerable _

_quiero que entiendas que esto es bueno para mí._

_aunque esto implique cambiar en algo._

Pasaron las horas, seguía trabajando sin parar, sólo debía volver a la habitación de Inuyasha a checar su estado y me podría dormir en la sala de empleados.

Estando en la habitación de Inuyasha, lo encontré dormido profundamente, cheque el suero y los latidos de su corazón, no pude evitar voltearme a verlo, se veía tan tranquilo y hermoso, la luz de la luna que traspasaba las cortinas le daba un toque atrayente. Traté de resistir la tentación de besarlo en los labios, pero no fui muy fuerte y acerqué poco a poco mis labios a los de Inuyasha, dándole un suave beso.

**Inuyasha**

Sentí una presión en mis labios, era una sensación agradable, cálida y dulce, extremadamente dulce, cuando esa presión desapareció abrí levemente un ojo, llevándome la sorpresa de que era Kagome quien me había dado ese beso.

_no tengo dudas es necesario_

_quiero que sepas que espero hallar la verdad._

_esta disputa sobre el camino _

_que nos conduzca a un buen destino _

_se esta haciendo eterna y estoy tan cansada._

Ahora en serio quiero conocer más de Kagome, pues ni con Kikyo había sentido tanta calidez en un solo beso, si el destino la había puesto en mi camino, debía saber por qué me parecían conocidos esos labios, de hecho mañana podría comprobarlo.

**Kagome**

Afuera de la habitación, suspiré, colocando mi cabeza en la puerta, había besado a Inuyasha y no me arrepentía, definitivamente debía volver a conquistarlo o como mínimo hacer que recordara todo lo pasado.

_me olvide de disfrutar de aquello que importa en verdad. _

_para guiarme por mi destino_

_hasta llegar a nuestro castillo_

A la mañana siguiente…

El día tenía un bonito cielo azul, parecía prometer varias cosas, esperaba no fallar con la misión de recuperar a Inuyasha, pero sentía miedo de fracasar.

-Bueno aún falta mucho para nuestra… cita –esto último lo murmuré, sacudí la cabeza para continuar mi rutina del hospital.

_mirando al cielo quiero encontrar la verdad. _

_si conociera el infinito todo el dolor de mi camino._

_mirando al cielo encontraré la verdad._

**Inuyasha**

Ya era hora de mi rehabilitación, había llegado ese tal Moryomaru, sin embargo Kagome no aparecía, me llevaron a una sala especial de rehabilitación en donde se veía el monte Fuji, veía con detenimiento el cielo, pensando en que podría contar la verdad de Kagome.

En ese momento me percaté de algo, había flores de zakura en un extremo de aquel lugar, no supe cómo, pero me levanté de golpe y corrí rumbo a donde estaban esas flores; en el instante que las toqué algo dentro mí reaccionó inmediatamente, trayendo consigo recuerdos que no sabía que tenía.

Todos los recuerdo de Kagome y míos, el primer encuentro, los celos hacia Hoyo, la aparición de Sota, Jinenji, el pequeño Shippo, la carta de Kikyo, e incluso recordé a mi yo del pasado, sentí mis ojos humedecerse. Escuchaba como este Moryomaru me regañaba como si fuera un crío, pero ya nada me importaba, sólo deseaba encontrar a Kagome y decirle "Te amo".

-Inuyasha, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó una dulce voz.

Era somo si el cielo estuviera de mi parte, mi vista se dirigió hacia la chica de ojos chocolate, mi amada Kagome; observé sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia mi, en cuanto estuvo cerca no pude aguantarlo más, la tomé de la cintura y le di un beso con toda la pasión existente en mi alma, o almas, todo parecía perfecto en el mundo no existía nada más, sólo nosotros.

-Kagome… te amo -murmuré entre sus labios, recuperando un poco la respiración.

-Inuyasha, te amo–susurró, con una sonrisa mientras nuevamente se juntaban nuestros labios –bienvenido de nuevo.

_quiero que sepas que espero hallar la verdad_

_quiero que sepas que esto es bueno para mi_

_mirando al cielo encontraré la verdad._

Jamás volvería a perderme de esta felicidad, encontré la verdad en un día con el cielo azul.

**FIN**

**He de decir que me gustan los finales felices, y este es mi favorito, espero que también lo sea para ustedes. Por cierto la canción es del grupo Charm y se llama "Encontrar la verdad", descuiden la historia no termina completamente, va a tener un epílogo, este no prometo hacerlo pronto, pues los trabajos me tienen absorbida y cansada.**

**Nuevamente gracias por quienes siguieron esta historia, también les adelanto que estoy haciendo mi propia novela y espero terminarla en este año, ya la tengo avanzada; quizás cuando la publique la haga un fic de Inuyasha. Muchos besos y abrazos las quiere Meztli201!**


	15. Epílogo

**Ahora si mis queridos lectores, este sí es el final de esta historia, me alegro que me hayan seguido todo este largo tiempo. El contenido de este epílogo es una especie de lemon y creo que medio lime, eso se los dejo a su consideración, por cierto ya estoy con mi novela segunda un poco avanzada, ya cuando la pueda terminar y publicar, les diré el título. Bueno mucha introducción y poca narración, disfruten el epílogo. **

**Epílogo: Eres lo que buscaba**

Habían pasado un tiempo desde que Inuyasha despertó del coma, tantas cosas ocurrieron.

Inuyasha había contratado varios detectives en busca del asesino de mis padres, hasta el momento parecían haber descubierto que el asesino pertenecía a la misma banda culpable del disparo a Sota y MIroku; ya casi lo tenían estaban a un paso, según me decía Inuyasha.

Hablando de Inuyasha, hemos pasado varios días juntos, han sido los mejores de toda mi vida, es el mejor hombre con el cual me haya podido relacionar sentimentalmente, este día me invitó a una de sus pasarelas, alegando que tenía una sorpresa para mí. Pedí permiso al señor Suikotsu, para salir temprano, a lo cual respondió afirmativamente, mirándome de una forma pícara, dejándome extrañada.

Ya en los vestidores, me topé con Sango.

-Kagome te ves emocionada –comentó.

-Sí, hoy voy a ir con Inuyasha a una pasarela –dije un poco ruborizada.

-Entonces serás modelo –se emocionó Sango.

-¡Claro que no! Sólo voy a esta de observadora – le corregí.

-Seguro, ya sabes qué te vas a poner –cambio de tema.

-Voy a usar un vestido que nunca me he puesto –susurré a su oído, ella sabía a cuál vestido me refería.

-Lo vas a dejar sin palabras –guiñó un ojo.

Asentí, mientras terminaba de quitarme la bata, nunca me agradaba utilizarla fuera del hospital, pues sería poco profesional, la bata es como un símbolo de respeto y no como una muestra de arrogancia.

Ya en la salida me encontré un oso gigante de peluche con un ramo de rosas, no me extrañaba, pues normalmente varios pacientes recibían regalos de parte de familiares; cual fue mi sorpresa que ese oso se dirigía hacía mi.

-Estoy buscando a la señorita, dueña de mi corazón –dijo una voz que identifiqué inmediatamente.

-Hola Inu-kun –salude con una sonrisa.

-Hola preciosa, esto es para ti –me dio el oso, a la vez nuestros labios se unieron en un tierno beso, lleno de amor.

-Muchas gracias, es apuesto –dije, mientras miraba al oso.

-¡Ey! Tal vez este oso sea apuesto, pero yo soy demasiado sexy –respondió arrogante.

-Claro que sí Inuyasha –me reí por su cara de medio ofendido, la cual pude quitar con un beso en la mejilla –el hombre más sexy del mundo.

Me tomó de la mano, dirigiéndome hacia su carro último modelo, aún no me acostumbraba a ese tipo de atenciones, pero la mirada de Inuyasha, cuando me negaba a algo acababa de convencerme.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a mi pequeña casa, esta era una de las cosas en que no había cedido, aunque Inuyasha seguía persistente con querer llevarme a su casa para vivir con él.

-Oe, Kagome no sería mejor si te fueras a vivir conmigo –ahí estaba la insistencia.

-Sabes que me queda cerca del hospital, además por qué debería vivir contigo Inuyasha, sé que somos novios y eso, pero no estamos casados ni nada –ante esto no pude evitar imaginarme estando los dos juntos, observando a nuestros hijos correr hacía nosotros; de repente sacudí mi cabeza toda roja.

-Lo acepto tienes razón, es que te amo demasiado, me duele separarme de ti, aunque sea por unos minutos –puso su carita de cachorro, no pude más que sonreírle y darle un tierno besó, a veces esa carita me recordaba al "otro" Inuyasha.

-Mejor vete tienes una pasarela que organizar, además yo también debo arreglarme –.

-Tienes razón, te vengo a recoger a las nueve –me volvió a besar –espero con ansias verte hermosa –susurró contra mis labios.

Cuando despedí a Inuyasha, me empecé a preparar, algo dentro mío me decía que esta noche iba a ser especial.

**Inuyasha **

Acababa de ver a Kagome, y la extrañaba, en verdad se enamoró demasiado de esa niña, bueno de niña no eso lo sabía, aunque a veces tenía la inocencia de una. Ya estaba llegando a la oficina, esto si que iba a ser trabajo si no fuera por el raro de Jakotsu, tendría demasiado entre manos, no obstante él o ella, seguía muy insistente con respecto a lo de salir juntos, de sólo pensarlo le daban escalofríos.

-Hola lindo Inuyasha, te estuve esperando –.

-Jakotsu tan puntual como siempre –dije entre dientes –Jakotsu, preparaste a las modelos y los vestidos.

-Como siempre no preguntas sobre si estoy bien o no, eres muy malo –me reprochó, fingiendo lágrimas.

-Eres un exagerado Jakotsu, por favor puedes decirme si esta listo todo –dije poniendo mi voz de ultratumba.

-Etto, ssseeeguro –se puso a temblar.

-Entonces, mejor vete necesito prepararme, cuanto antes –aún seguí con voz tenebrosa, haciendo que Jakotsu saliera corriendo.

`_Menos mal que se ha ido_´ pensé.

Dispuse mis pasos a la mansión, debía preparar hasta el último detalle, en especial no debía olvidarme de esa pequeña caja en el despacho.

-Esta noche será la decisiva, igualmente puedo invitar a mi hermano –se dijo, menos mal que le caía muy bien su cuñada.

Apresurándose a la habitación, entró a la mansión encontrándose con alguien no muy esperado, Sota Higurashi.

**Sota**

Había ido a visitar a Inuyasha, a quien ya lo consideraba como su hermano, para aclarar algunas cosas, siendo la principal, la relación con su hermana, quizás era pequeño en comparación, sin embargo era su deber de hermano ver con que clase de hombre trataba.

Tenía varias suposiciones, pero estas debía confírmalas; estaba de suerte que el "novio" de su hermana le hubiera dado llaves de repuesto.

-Hola Sota, ¿cómo entraste? –ante esa pregunta sólo me basto agitar las llaves.

-Aclarado esto, sólo me queda hacer algunas preguntas –le miré de la manera más macabra, a lo cual pareció afectar a su "cuñado", al menos tembló un poco –veamos sales con mi hermana, teniendo poco tiempo de conocerla, lo primero que deseo preguntar es si hubo algo entre ustedes antes-

-No, simplemente fue como dicen algunos, una especie de flechazo –se notaba un poco nervioso.

-Dejaré pasar esa pregunta, pues mi hermana dijo lo mismo –aún así lo tendría presente –segunda pregunta ¿estás consciente del hecho de que mi hermana es una médico y no podrán verse a menudo?

-Eso lo he tenido presente desde el primer momento, por ese mismo hecho me enamoré de ella, cuando la vi por primera vez con esa mirada decidida al cuidar de a los pacientes, así mismo el cariño con el cual los trata, en verdad nunca le diría no a su trabajo –eso fue más de lo que esperaba –además también mi trabajo requiere de mucho tiempo, así que no sería problema-

-Entiendo y bueno las últimas preguntas pero las más importantes, ¿cuánto amas a Kagome Higurashi? Y ¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por ella?-

-La amo desde sus cambios de humor hasta su sonrisa, estaría dispuesto a entregar mi vida, inclusive llegar al fin del mundo con tal de hacerla feliz –esto me dejó satisfecho, se notaba el amor de él hacia mi hermana.

-Gracias, pero antes de retirarme, te tengo una última advertencia –lancé una mirada asesina –si te atreves a hacerle el menor daño a mi hermana, tus días están contados.

-Nunca haría eso –su mirada reflejaba decisión.

-Ya bien Inu-no-niichan –me miró extrañado –eres mi hermano también a partir de estar con Kagome, nos vemos –

-Sí, seguro –

**Kagome **

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! –grité a mi hermano por el celular.

-Simple fui a la casa de Inu-no-nichan a preguntarle sus intenciones contigo, y déjame decirte que está aprobado para salir contigo –pareció decir sobre el estado de clima.

-Tú y tus locuras, Sota ya estoy mayorcita como para saber con quién salgo o no –como molestaba su hermano pretendiendo ser mayor que ella.

-Entiendo hermana, no te enfades comprende siendo el hombre de la familia, debía asegurarme de "ciertos trámites" –suspire audiblemente.

-Muy bien Sota, te haría tragar tus palabras, pero tengo ciertos asuntos que atender, nos vemos luego –sin siquiera esperar respuesta, colgué, sabía que Sota se pondría de pervertido, haciéndome perder más tiempo del que disponía.

Casi estaba terminando de darse un relajante baño, antes de ponerse ese vestido azul obscuro, el cual se sostenía de una sola manga, dejando un hombro descubierto, siendo la parte de abajo una caída un poco amplia, cubierto con una tela más trasparente con brillantes; a parte utilizaría los zapatos blancos de tacón bajo, pues la costumbre le dictaba "los pies lo más cercanos a la tierra".

Ahora lo único faltante era el maquillaje y el peinado, los cuales serían muy sencillos, no le agradaba lo exuberante, prefería lo sencillo, así sería mejor. Faltaba poco para la cita, pronto llegaría Inuyasha, esperaba que fuera una de las noche inolvidable.

**Inuyasha **

Llegué a la casa de Kagome, un poco antes de lo acordado, esperaba no sorprenderla en medio de algún asunto, estaba nervioso por primera vez en su vida, pues también sería la primera ocasión en la que estaba con una mujer que compartía sus mismos sentimientos.

Esta noche sería la noche de ambos, lo podía asegurar, no quería otro momento sin ella, ya había sufrido una pseudo-muerte para pensar en lo que podría perder si Kagome no hubiese estado a su lado.

-Ya es hora, mejor toco no vayamos a llegar tarde –

Cuando estuve cerca de la puerta di unas cuantas respiraciones profundas antes de atreverme a tocar, sólo se escuchó un estruendo y el grito de "¡Ya casi terminó, la puerta está abierta!", eso me causó un poco de gracia, pues Kagome a veces podía ser ligeramente despistada, aunque en su trabajo nunca le ocurriría eso.

Entré a la casa, todo estaba en su lugar, lo único que faltaba era Kagome.

-Ya estoy lista –escuché decir a Kagome, justo cuando la miré mi mente se quedó perdida, parecía estar en una vorágine de emociones, sentía haber encontrado la luz en medio de la obscuridad –¿te gusta? –me preguntó dando una vuelta.

-¿Gustarme? –traté de sonar lo más molesto posible, antes de lo que se veía un rayo, atraje a Kagome no quería malos entendidos –me fascina, te ves increíble –susurré acercándome a sus labios, sin embargo cuando estaba a pocos centímetros, Kagome se separó, la miré extrañado.

-No quiero dejarte labial –explicó –además es mi pequeña venganza de no decirme bonita en primer lugar.

-Perdóname Kag, no pensé que te molestaría tanto –confesé poniendo mi mejor carita de perrito.

-No puedo enojarme contigo Inu –se acercó para abrazarme, a lo cual aproveché para acercar nuevamente mis labios a los suyos –espe…-el reclamo murió entre mis labios con un suspiro.

A mi pesar me separe debíamos llegar, cuando lo hice Kagome se rió a carcajadas, obviamente supe a que se refería, pues sentí el sabor de fresa del labial en mis labios, simplemente le sonreí.

Después de quitarme el maquillaje, nos fuimos directo a lugar de las pasarelas Taisho, en la entrada se dejaban ver varios periodistas dispuestos a una noticia, sonreí ante eso pues si iba a ver una gran noticia, aunque esperaba una respuesta positiva.

Al entrar fuimos a los asientos reservados para nosotros en el frente del escenario, faltaban pocos minutos para iniciar el evento, debí dejar un momento a Kagome por detalles de último momento, afortunadamente no eran muy graves, sin embargo me dejaron el tiempo justo para iniciar formalmente.

-Buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos a la presentación de la moda Taisho verano, la cual espero sea de su agrado y sin más preámbulos comenzamos –se escucharon varios aplausos, así me gustaban las presentaciones, sencillas y sin decir mucho, eso lo guardaba hasta el final.

**Kagome**

El comienzo de la pasarela estuvo genial, me gustaba cada uno de los diseños, se veían bastante cómodos y los colores eran simplemente perfectos, era increíble la combinación, los diseñadores debían ser muy buenos para hacer ese tipo de diseños de verano, no obstante me sentí un poco mal, las modelos pasaban y eran muy hermosas; al parecer Inuyasha notó mi estado de ánimo, tomó mi mano y al mirar en sus ojos dorados, supe que yo era la única para él.

Varios vestuarios había pasado, el desfile casi terminaba, porque el anunciador dijo la frase `por último´, ante eso Inuyasha presionó mi mano y me sonrió de una manera tan cálida era muy hermoso.

_La tierra y el calor del sol las flores y su olor amor en el corazón_

_Di qué pudo causar el sonido que me rodea _

_al apoyar mi oído en ti es la vida así _

_ella hace latir dulcemente este pequeño corazón._

_No te dejes engañar solo intenta aparentar _

_el rostro que hoy un sueño es _

_solo finges no escuchar _

_solo finges no advertir pero en realidad crees en este amor_

-Les agradecemos su presencia en esta velada, ahora el señor Inuyasha Taisho nos dirigirá unas palabras –mencionó el anunciador.

Se levantó Inuyasha, llevándome con él al podio, me pareció extraño porque supuestamente un agradecimiento lo puede hacer una persona, no dos, algo tramaba.

-Nuevamente gracias por asistir a este evento, ya que aprovecharé este momento para hacer un anuncio importante…-se detuvo un momento para mirarme –en realidad es una petición, a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, con la cual soy realmente yo –mis piernas en ese momento se pusieron de gelatina no se necesitaba una esfera mágica para predecir lo siguiente.

**Inuyasha **

-Kagome me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa, y en un futuro también la madre de nuestro hijos –me arrodillé para mostrarle el anillo, era muy sencillo, consistía en un aro de plata con un pequeño diamante, sabía que si le presentaba algo muy lujoso las probabilidades de ser rechazado aumentaban; esperé la respuesta, parecía una eternidad el silencio.

-Inuyasha, te conozco desde poco tiempo –escuché como se quebraba un cristal, quizá mi corazón destrozado, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al sentir los labios de Kagome sobre los míos –sin embargo siento que llevo toda una eternidad esperándote, por eso acepto ser tu esposa.

_Tus ojos muestran el dolor aun no sabes vivir la vida sin temer _

_por qué no miras a tu alrededor las flores y su olor amor en el corazón _

_Ves aun sin saber como he de curar tus heridas lo intento y lo conseguiré _

_Se que sientes por mi y si he de seguir el camino _

_lo hare pero junto a ti _

Cuanta felicidad cabía en un corazón, era llamada del destino, ahora todo cobró sentido y mi vida se torno a color. A la salida, hubo muchos quienes me preguntaron lo ocurrido con Kikyo, simplemente les dije que cada uno encontró amor en el corazón y el mío estaba al lado de Kagome.

_Ya hemos visto que el amor se esconde en cada rincón_

_no hay que temer a nuestro corazón _

_deja de mirar atrás solo piensa en nuestro amor _

_podemos llegar hasta su interior_

_el viento ruge tras de mi golpea sin cesar la herida se cerrara _

_Solo si miras a tu alrededor las flores y su olor _

_amor en el corazón_

Ese día, decidí saltarme la cena pos desfile, quería estar en una velada exclusivamente con Kagome, nadie interrumpiéndonos, además le tenía preparada una sorpresa; subimos al auto antes de ser "atacados" por una marabunta de periodistas, ansiosos por tener la exclusiva.

-Estuvo cerca –suspiró Kagome.

-Los periodistas a veces pueden ser muy dominantes, pero no todos siempre son así

-¿En serio? –

-A lo largo de mi vida pública, te encuentras con toda clase de personas –

-Te comprendo, a mi me ha tocado salvar todo tipo de personas, incluso hubieron quienes me pedían matar, pero yo creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad –

-Tú me la diste Kagome, y esa oportunidad me dio para poder enamorarme de la persona a quien espere desde hace mucho tiempo, esa persona eres tú Kagome y nunca me arrepentiré de mi decisión-

-Te amo Inuyasha –

-Yo también mi querida Kagome –

-Bueno ahora a dónde vamos –

-Es una sorpresa –

-Eres malo Inu –infló sus cachetes como una niña pequeña, haciéndola lucir más adorable de costumbre.

-Aún así me quieres –dije con una sonrisa presumida.

-Baka –dicho esto, ya nos acercamos a mi mansión, la cual se dejaba entrever en el horizonte.

**Kagome **

Estaba nerviosa, me encontraba con Inuyasha a solas, y el muy terco no quería derramar la sopa, injusticia, ya se las cobraría muy caro, no importaba si era su prometido ella tenía varios derechos. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos de venganza contra Inuyasha que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la mansión del mismo.

-Bienvenida a mi casa y a la velada más romántica –dijo Inuyasha cuando se coloco al lado de la puerta para abrirla y ayudarme a salir.

En cuanto entramos, me quede extasiada, sin lugar a dudas era un sitio bastante grande y fantástico, se parecía a un castillo de cuento de hadas; el piso de mármol blanco, unos cuadros en su lugar de paisajes exóticos, asimismo había varios muebles de color negro en la sala.

-Es hermosa Inuyasha, tienes un buen gusto para decorar –le dije, mientras vi como se le formaba un pequeño sonrojo, tan tierno y juraría que aparecieron las orejas del "otro" Inuyasha.

-Etto Kagome acompáñame, te espera otra sorpresa –coloqué el brazo sobre el de él, dejándome guiar hacía la pequeña terraza, donde se veía una hermosa mesa adornada con pétalos de rosa, velas en el centro y por último la luna llena estaba en todo su esplendor.

-Inu…ya…sha… esto es increíble –justo cuando me voltee a ver a Inuyasha, este había desaparecido, me pareció demasiado grosero, pero me sorprendió el escuchar música de violines hacerse presente y ver a Inuyasha salir con un par de platillos, mientras él se encontraba con una especie de delantal, el cual decía "El cocinero más sexy del mundo", no pude evitar reírme un poco.

-Ey no te rías, soy un buen cocinero –se hizo el ofendido, según pude notar.

-Muy bien mi adorado chef, dime ¿cuál es el menú?-pregunte divertida.

-Si me das un beso, te lo podría decir –propuso, y yo encantada me levante para darle un suave beso.

-¿Y bien? –

-Aquí está, un delicioso cordon blue, acompañado de una ensalada y un poco de vino de frutas (esto último no sé si existe, sólo se me ocurrió) –puso los platos con comida en la mesa, disponiéndonos a comer; mientras comíamos estuvimos conociéndonos más a fondo, aún me faltaba por conocer a Inuyasha, de hecho descubrí que a él lo molestaban por estar todo el tiempo con las modelos y diseñadores, creyéndolo un pervertido.

La velada estuvo fantástica y el postre fue delicioso, unas fresas con un cuenco de chocolate en medio de la mesa.

-Inuyasha atrápala si puedes –le lancé una fresa, siendo atrapada en el aire por él, sorprendiéndome sus impresionantes reflejos, tal fue mi sorpresa al verlo parándose con una fresa llena de chocolate, iba lento y seductor.

-Mejor la atrapo de esta forma –dicho esto acercó la fresa a mis labios como si fuera un pintalabios, para luego lamerlos lentamente y pedir permiso para entrar, concedido al instante encontrándome mordiendo la fresa de los labios de Inuyasha.

Así seguimos besándonos el poniéndome chocolate el los labios y comiéndonos juntos la fresa, aunque nos cansamos un poco del juego porque en la última fresa en vez de ser un beso delicado se convirtió en uno apasionado, nuestras lenguas competían en una lucha en donde no había ningún ganador.

Cuando nos separamos sentí como me cargaba para luego devorar mis labios, tenia la mente perdida, el calor de Inuyasha me extasiaba más aún su aliento combinado con el mío, aunque seguía conservando un poco de miedo, sería la primera vez y estaba segura que dolería. No pude pensar más en ello, porque sentí como mi espalda topaba contra algo blando, seguramente la cama de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, yo…-antes de continuar, intenté decirle que era virgen, pero no faltó decirlo.

-Lo sé pequeña, descuida seré cuidadoso, pero segura que quieres seguir –me miró tan intensamente, simplemente le besé con todo el amor del mundo.

-Confío en ti y estoy muy segura de esto –le sonreí.

Nuevamente nuestros labios se juntaron en una danza, mientras nuestras manos se entretenían quitando la ropa del otro, deteniéndonos a explorarnos, cuando tocó mi pecho no pude reprimir un gemido de satisfacción, se sentía maravilloso; luego los labios de Inuyasha pasaron hacia mi cuello desnudo dejándome un chupetón de paso, como si quisiera marcarme.

Estábamos casi desnudos, puesto que yo aún me encontraba con las bragas e Inuyasha con su bóxer puesto, estaba palpitando de anticipación, la lengua de él seguía recorriéndome toda entera, deteniéndose en mis pechos, chupándolos como un bebé. No estaba conforme con simplemente quedarme si hacer nada, también utilicé mis labios y lengua, trazando un trayecto por su cuello, al parecer a Inuyasha lo complació, pues gruño audiblemente contra mi pecho, acaricié toda la extensión de su musculosa espalda, realmente se entrenaba bastante y me encantaba, estaba segura que esta noche prometía ser una de las mejores a partir de ahora.

**Inuyasha**

Kagome era mi perdición, toda ella sabía demasiado bien, y el hecho de que ahora se encontrara lamiendo su cuello, ese estaba siendo el fin de su cordura, fue cuando su pequeña mano se posó en su miembro aún cubierto por el bóxer.

-Ahhh, Kagome, si sigues así aaah, no podré parar –jadié con dificultad.

-Y quién dice que quiero eso –preguntó con su mirada retadora, si quería jugar él también iba a participar, llevé una de mis manos al centro de calor de su amada, notando como ella daba un respingo, mi sonrisa se agrando al ver su mueca por el placer, esto no tenía precio.

-Mmmm

No pude aguantar y baje las bragas de Kagome, dirigiéndome a lo que sería mi platillo principal, relamí mis labios para disponerme a lamer toda el sexo de mi amada, a quien sentí como se retorcía sin remedio, mi nariz se encargaba de masajear el clítoris, aumentando las descargas de placer, no falto mucho para saborear el dulce orgasmo de Kagome, probé todo el néctar de ella parecía un perro sediento en el desierto. Al terminar de hacer mi trabajo, me sorprendí siendo empujado y ver a mi ya nada inocente Kagome encima mío con una sonrisa demasiado sexy, demasiado embobado no noté cuando bajó mi bóxer, hasta que la traviesa lengua de Kagome lamió la punto de mi necesitado miembro, lancé varios gruñidos al sentir aumentar el ritmo de las lamidas, estuve a punto de correrme, pero la detuve a tiempo, quería hacerlo bien esta primera vez.

**Kagome**

El sabor de Inuyasha era muy adictivo, tanto que me molestó el hecho de separarme de él, pero me calló con un beso abrazador, me dejó aturdida estando casi apunto de correrme por segunda vez, noté como Inuyasha se tensaba un poco al prepararse a entrar.

-Lo siento por el dolor, prometo hacerte sentir mejor –su ternura me tocó el corazón, era muy raro verla, por su potencia.

-Descuida Inu, continúa –le vi asintiendo.

_No te dejes engañar solo intenta aparentar _

_el rostro que hoy un sueño es _

_solo finges no escuchar_

_solo finges no advertir pero en realidad crees en este amor _

_Tus ojos muestran el dolor aun no sabes vivir la vida sin temer _

_Por qué no miras a tu alrededor las flores y su olor amor en el corazón_

_La tierra y el calor del sol las flores y su olor __**amor en el corazón**_

-Allá vamos –dicho esto sentí como entraba, vaya era muy grande apenas estaba comenzando y ya era un poco incomodo, pero no por ello menos placentero, justo cuando casi lo tenía por completo se detuvo, iba a preguntar el por qué, cuando entró totalmente rompiendo el himen, conectándome por completo con Inuyasha, quien se detuvo comprendiendo el pequeño dolor producto de esa pérdida; paso poco tiempo hasta darle permiso a continuar, sin embargo él seguía quieto, por lo que empecé a moverme lentamente sacándonos un gemido de placer.

Al captar mi mensaje Inuyasha inició el ritual más antiguo de amor, era uno de los momento más felices de mi vida, conforme pasaban los segundos las embestidas se volvían más salvajes y el placer incrementaba, estábamos a punto de terminar lo presentía, esperaba terminar junto a Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha**

Estaba por correrse Kagome, pero aún quería alargar el momento, saque por complemto mi miembro de la calidez del sexo de Kagome, para volverlo a meter profundamente, así continué hasta por fin sentir mi propio orgasmo muy cerca, aumente el ritmo de las embestidas, nuestro gemidos se podrían escuchar por todo la habitación, esto era el paraíso.

-KAGOMEEEE

-INUYASHAAAA

Nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, fue como si subiera al cielo en un instante y bajar de nuevo a la tierra, junto al ángel a mi lado; sentí la más absoluta paz, atraje a Kagome a mi cuerpo, no quería separarme de ella, eso sería la muerte misma para mí.

-Te amo Inu

-Yo también te amo Kag

Dormimos abrazados toda la noche, esperando a ser una de las muchas noches que nos esperaban en el futuro juntos, con amor en el corazón nadie nos podría separa jamás.

**Un año después**

Había pasado mucho desde nuestra boda, en dicha ocasión hubieron varias cosas, una de ellas fue la presencia de Kikyo con Naraku, entre nosotros no existió ningún rencor, pues habíamos encontrado a nuestro respectivo amor.

Las noches con Kagome había sido las mejores de mi vida, incluyendo los días, nuestros trabajo no presentaron ninguna complicación para la relación los horarios nunca fueron problema, pero mi felicidad más grande se presentó unos meses antes.

_Flashback_

_Kagome había estado vomitando muchas veces estos días, por eso la traje al médico necesitaba saber lo que le ocurría, irónico siendo Kagome médico tenía que ver a uno, quien más sino el mismísimo Suikotsu la atendía, ahora esperábamos los análisis, ya iba a pararme para reclamar cuando por arte de magia apareció Suikotsu en la puerta con una sonrisa inmensa._

_-Les tengo una buena noticia_

_-Ya dígala Suikotsu –me detuve a decirle algo más, la mirada de Kagome me advertía peligros si me quejaba._

_-Lo de Kagome no pasara hasta uno meses –cómo mi amada sufriría mucho, pero no entendía bien por qué tanto tiempo._

_-Entonces era eso –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, yo no comprendía nada._

_-Así es y espero poder estar ese día atendiéndote –_

_-Explíquenme qué le pasa a Kagome, no comprendo nada –miré como Kagome con su mirada radiante colocó mi mano a su vientre, entonces todo cobró sentido –es verdad mi amor, tendremos un hijo._

_-Exactamente –_

_Fin Flashback_

Desde entonces he cuidado mucho a Kagome, aunque ahora faltaba poco para la cesárea, preferimos así cuando nos enteramos de que iban a ser dos pequeños, y era más seguro tanto para Kagome como para los niños, bueno sería una niña y un niño, según la ecografía.

**Kagome (después de tener a sus hijos)**

Aún no me lo podía creer tenía en sus brazos a sus pequeños hijos, eran encantadores, ambos tenían el color de cabello negro y sus ojos eran diferentes, la niña a quien llamamos Rumiko poseía unos de color dorado, mientras su hermano Akiyama los tenía de color canela parecía una combinación del color café y dorado de Inuyasha y yo.

-Son hermosos –comenta Inuyasha, estando a mi lado contemplándolos mientras ellos dormían.

-Muestra de nuestro amor –

-Así mi búsqueda termina –

-¿Cuál búsqueda? –

-La del amor eterno, porque Kagome tú eres lo que buscaba –

-Tú también eres lo que buscaba –

Sellamos nuestro silencioso juramento con un beso, prometiendo nunca separarnos.

Fin de la historia.

**Por fin terminé el epílogo, para compensar mis pequeños capis un epílogo del tamaño grande, espero que les gustará mi lemon especial. Me tomaré un pequeño tiempecito de no publicar, esperen no me maten aún continúo, no publicaré, pero seguiré escribiendo Roja como la manzana, haciendo capítulos lo más grandes posibles, o sino al menos serán muchos capis, ustedes que dicen. Por mi parte espero que les haya gustado la historia, créanme hubo momentos donde tuve que hacer investigaciones y en serio comenten me ayuda mucho a escribir. Hasta la próxima historia, Soy Meztli201 Sayonara.**


End file.
